


Fickle Reticence / Переменная Скрытность

by gwhiz138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cissexism, College, Demisexuality, Fluff and Humor, Frerard, Gender Issues, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Humor, I refuse to tag this as Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mistaken Identity, Nonbinary Character, Other, Social Issues, gender fluid, gender fluidity, genderfluid!Gerard, past self-harm, probable future smut
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Майки есть брат. У Майки также есть сестра. Один и тот же человек.<br/>Фрэнк влюблён в парня. Фрэнк также влюблён в девушку. В одного и того же человека.<br/>Джи — парень. Джи также и девушка. Один и тот же человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday is Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helena_Hathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fickle Reticence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763495) by [Helena_Hathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/pseuds/Helena_Hathaway). 



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2932634.

— Пятница? — спрашивает Майки.  
— Пятница, — подтверждает Джерард.  
— Пятница.  
— Это именно то, что я сказал, разве не так? Пятница. Я не особо уверен, почему мы просто не можем сказать «завтра», но, тем не менее, как тебе удобнее, — отвечает Джерард.

Майки издаёт стон, из чего Джерард делает вывод, что тот просто раздражён тем, что слова в его речи повторяются настолько часто.

— Ты вообще-то не можешь употреблять спиртное здесь, тебе известно об этом? Дни твоего прекрасного безделья в общежитии в обнимку со скотчем подошли к концу.  
— Знаешь, у них в Шотландии есть и другой алкоголь, не скотч, — замечает Джерард, и Майки практически может видеть то, как его глаза закатываются куда-то к мозгу, даже несмотря на то, что их разделяет океан.

Джерард не мог настолько быстро измениться за пять месяцев, поэтому, может быть, это будет весьма безопасно — утверждать, что он и сейчас является серийным глазо-закатывателем.

— Может быть, тебе стоит попробовать пожить в Канаде? Твоё восемнадцатилетие там будет означать, что ты можешь легально пить.  
— Ты просто хочешь заставить меня привезти тебе клиновый сироп[1]? — уточняет Джерард.  
— Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, — отвечает тот. — Итак, во сколько твой рейс?

И Джерарду приходится перегнуться и взглянуть на свой лежащий на некачественно сделанной кровати ноутбук, чтобы посмотреть время, после чего вновь поворачивается к Майки.

— М, в шесть часов? Рановато.  
— Нет, придурок, это довольно поздно. В шесть вечера вообще-то, что означает вторую половину дня, необразованная ты задница.  
— Теперь вижу. В этом больше смысла. В таком случае, это будет весьма длинный полёт?  
— Да, я делаю пересадку в Хитроу, а мой самолёт не собирается улетать ещё в течение четырёх часов после того, как я туда прибуду, поэтому меня ожидает захватывающее утро, которое мне предстоит провести в аэропорту в ожидании.  
— Ага, но раз уж ты будешь здесь, тебе просто необходимо повидать меня, а это стоит полёта через весь мир, — улыбается Майки.  
— Кто-то просто очень доволен собой сегодня, — произносит Джерард, нарочито растягивая слова, и это заставляет Майки фыркнуть.  
— А ты можешь винить меня в этом? Я потрясающий!  
— Для зубочистки.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, у меня больше друзей, чем у тебя, — неразборчиво бормочет Майки.  
— Твой сосед по комнате не считается, - упрекает его Джерард. Это не совсем соответствует действительности, просто он действительно очень легко отталкивает людей от себя. Невольно, конечно же.  
— Что? Почему? Что не так с Фрэнком? Фрэнк понравился бы тебе, он клёвый. Может быть, ты встретишься с ним в ближайшее время, — добавляет он.  
— Ты же знаешь, что если людям доводилось видеть меня в прошлом, после этого они уже не настолько добры ко мне, — отмечает Джерард.  
— Фрэнк совсем не такой. Он словно съехал с катушек, и когда я видел его в последний раз, он воспроизводил какую-то сцену из подросткового сопливого фильма, буквально умирая над своей курсовой на полу, хотя он всегда прекрасно выполняет свою работу. А ещё он становится немного эмоциональным, когда осознаёт, какие последствия этому миру принесли Люди Икс, но кто не делает также?  
— Миленько, — выносит Джерард свой короткий ответ, заставляя Майки снова рассмеяться.

Джерард является одним из тех людей, которые обожают смех Майки безо всякой на то причины, и это именно то, почему он настолько сильно скучает по Уэю-младшему — они проводят друг с другом так мало времени.

— Ладно, я в любом случае увижу тебя завтра, Джи, и тебе лучше бы привезти мне что-нибудь супер-особенное, потому как подарки заботят меня больше, чем ты сам.  
— Нет, ну почему я не могу называть тебя лучиком солнышка?

***

Услышав странный звук, Майки открывает дверь и видит распластавшегося по полу Фрэнка с последствием удара в его глазах. Он ритмично ударяется своим затылком о деревянный пол, в то время как сам Майки лишь наблюдает за своим сломленным другом, будто бы это какое-то чёртово развлечение.

Он словно одна из тех заводных игрушек, которые ломаются через несколько недель и постепенно начинают становиться тупыми кусками дерева или пластика. Голова Фрэнка всё ещё продолжает возвращаться в исходное положение, будто бы он и не подозревает, что причиняет боль самому себе, ударяясь одним и тем же местом.

В итоге Майки просто закрывает дверь перед ним, и Фрэнк даже не подаёт каких-либо знаков, что он осведомлён о присутствии друга в этой комнате, либо же что это просто его не заботит. Возможно, последнее будет правильным ответом, ведь он ныл об этом в течение последних двенадцати часов.

— Ты плачешь? Ты действительно плачешь над этим? — спрашивает Майки, опуская взгляд на всё ещё лежащего на полу Фрэнка с книгой на груди.  
— Я ненавижу Шекспира. Я ненавижу Шекспира и все его ёбаные трагедии, ненавижу эти глупые лица и его пьесы, а также его самого.  
— Никогда ещё не встречал кого-то, кто был бы так увлечён своей ненавистью к поэту.  
— Даже не смей начинать про Гомера.  
— Ты, друг мой, просто разваливаешься на части, — заявляет Майки, перепрыгивая к своей кровати, чтобы взглянуть на жутчайший беспорядок, творившийся в их комнате, также известный под именем Фрэнка.  
— И ты ещё смеешь винить меня? Мне нужно перевести четыре ебучие главы Илиады и написать статью о чёртовом Макбете к пятнице.  
— Сегодня четверг, — хмыкает Майки.  
— Да что ты, блять, говоришь? — отвечает Фрэнк с сарказмом, после чего удосуживается поднять голову с пола, бросив на парня холодный взгляд.  
— Искренне сожалею о твоём застопорившимся расписании, — говорит Майки, уклоняясь от запущенного в него носка. — Эй, не я задал тебе это дерьмо, не срывайся на мне.  
— А не мог бы ты сделать мне одолжение, а, Майки?  
— Возможно, что нет. Чего ты хочешь?  
— Если завтра сюда приедет полиция, и они будут спрашивать нас о местонахождении профессора Хоффмана, скажешь им, что я был здесь всю ночь? — интересуется Фрэнк.  
— Без проблем, кажется, это не сложно. Хотя у меня есть один вопрос: каким образом ты планируешь избавиться от тела, если я не буду копать могилу этой ночью? У меня самого есть куча фигни, которую мне также необходимо выполнить.  
— Знаешь, сейчас я вспоминал «Молчание ягнят»[2], гигантские ловушки судьбы, что-то типа этого.  
— Мгм, тебе следует меньше смотреть всякой дряни, — отвечает Майки.

— Как ты уже успел однажды заметить, ты жуткий неряха, — ноет Фрэнк, и он подтягивается достаточно для того, чтобы опереться спиной о свою кровать.  
— Я предпочитаю называть это организованным хаосом.  
— Я же предпочитаю называть это «очисти свою чёртову сторону комнаты, прежде чем я уничтожу всё, что ты любишь, словно это жалкие сорняки», — добавляет Фрэнк.  
— Это весьма длинное слово, возможно, ты захочешь воспользоваться аббревиатурой или чем-то ещё, — бормочет Майки, подражая своему собственному голосу. Тяжело сказать, в какие моменты он использует сарказм или использовал ли он его когда-либо вообще, так как его интонация при этом не изменяется в принципе. Фрэнк уже привык к этому, и, на самом деле, ему нравится, когда Майки показывает ко всем окружающим такое равнодушное отношение, но иногда он всё же путается.

— Я собираюсь сдохнуть, Майкс. Я собираюсь умереть, будучи задушенным всеми этими сраными заданиями. И человек, названный именем мыла для мытья посуды, станет моей смертью.  
— Окей, даже я знаю, что Аякс был назван в честь Троянского героя, а не наоборот. Кроме того, когда я в последний раз проверял это, то выяснил, что книга была написана за пятьсот лет до нашей эры, что произошло ещё до изобретения посудомоечной машины.  
— Неужели человек не может просто так пожаловаться, чтобы при этом не быть исправленным умной задницей своего соседа по комнате?  
— Он может, но при этом ему не следует быть удивлённым, что его упрекнули в исторической неточности, — говорит Майки.  
— Я что, один такой, кто допускает какую-то неточность в истории? Ты был выключен где-то на протяжении пяти сотен лет, Майкс. Ладно, хватит болтать. Мне, вроде как, всё ещё нужно закончить это, — прерывает самого себя Фрэнк, берёт учебник в руки, после чего его глаза начинает стремительно бегать по строчкам.  
— Не обращай на меня внимания, — тихо говорит Майки. — Всё не настолько плохо, Фрэнк.  
— Тем не менее, мне это не помогает, — отвечает Фрэнк, поднимая ладонь в воздух, тем самым заставляя Майки замолчать. Тот лишь закатывает глаза и откидывается назад на кровать, попутно беря собственный учебник.

Фрэнк продолжает отчаянно учиться примерно весь следующий час частичного молчания, прерываясь только на диетологический ужин, который состоит лишь из сухого рамена, но они оба слишком ленивы для того, чтобы спуститься вниз и разогреть его в микроволновке. У Фрэнка ещё и не так много времени, чтобы тратить его, так как у него осталось всего шесть часов, чтобы завершить всю работу, прежде чем он сможет хотя бы подумать о том, что вскоре ляжет спать.

И теперь очередь Майки нарушать тишину:  
— О, я совсем забыл сказать тебе, что Джи возвращается завтра, поэтому, скорее всего, мы вместе зависнем где-нибудь на всю ночь. Мы не видели друг друга где-то около полугода, поэтому у нас в запасе просто куча планов, которые нам вместе нужно сделать.  
— Джи? А, да, точно, твой брат, — бормочет Фрэнк, не особо уделяя внимания словам друга.  
— Именно так, — подтверждает Майки, но в данный момент Фрэнк словно находится в каком-то другом месте, и голос Майки является для него лишь неопределённым белым шумом.  
— Я бы пригласил тебя, но я правда не знаю, как ты относишься к Джи, — продолжает Майки. — Он, своего рода, немного странный, понимаешь.  
— Послушай, Майки, давай не сейчас, у меня до сих пор целая куча работы, которую мне необходимо сделать, и я просто не хочу отвлекаться, хорошо? Просто повеселись со своим братцем. Сколько ему, кстати?  
— Джи в предпоследнем классе, я уже говорил тебе. Он уехал учиться за границу на первое полугодие этого учебного года. Я же посещаю эту школу, потому что то же самое делает и Джи, и ему действительно нравится, — говорит он, но при этом парень совсем не зол на Фрэнка, тем более, это он отвлекает его от учёбы.  
— Окей. Я понял. Звучит мило.  
— Ага, поэтому мы, возможно, отправимся в город и подожжём несколько церквей, не такое уж и большое дело. Может быть, ещё сбросим несколько детей в шахту лифта, — нарочно говорит Майки и пристально смотрит в сторону Фрэнка, чтобы понять, насколько много внимания он уделяет его словам.  
— Ага, веселитесь там, — бубнит Фрэнк. Он не уделяет его вообще. Да Майки мог бы прямо сейчас снять здесь порно, и Фрэнк бы не заметил. Он не сделает этого, хотя мог бы.

Всё, что известно Фрэнку про парня, о котором Майки рассказывал ему, это то, что он очень загадочный, так что он почему-то делает вывод, что этот человек весьма незначительный. Он никогда не встречал брата своего соседа по комнате, и единственное, отчего он может отталкиваться, это коллекция фото Майки десятилетней давности, что он хранит в своём столе.

Хотя Фрэнк действительно не заботится обо всём этом, он просто вбил себе в голову даже не допускать лишней мысли о старшем брате Майки. Тот больше не продолжает ему досаждать, и вскоре Фрэнк постепенно проваливается в сон прямо на одеяле, потому что он слишком опустошён, чтобы забираться под него.

Он не позволяет себе снизить активность собственной же работы примерно до двух часов утра, но зато к этому времени уже готов небрежный, но, тем не менее, завершённый перевод Гомера, а также почти дописано эссе по Макбет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - кленовый сироп - на самом деле, данный сироп является чуть ли не национальным достоянием всей Канады, а потому существуют несколько связанных с ним стереотипов.  
> [2] - «Молчание ягнят» (в ориг. The Silence of the Lambs) - американский триллер 1991 года режиссёра Джонатана Демми, снятый по мотивам одноимённого романа Томаса Харриса о Ганнибале Лектере.


	2. The Ethics of Human Cloning

— Чёрт побери, как можно было стать настолько уродливым всего за пять месяцев? — восклицает чей-то голос, и Майки поворачивает голову влево, замечая Джи, направляющегося к нему, а также волокущего вызывающе большой багаж.  
— Могу сказать о тебе то же самое, — отвечает Майки.  
— «Джерард», если можно.  
— Значит, сегодня ты у нас Джерард? — интересуется Майки.  
— В данный момент да, — отвечает тот и обхватывает брата рукой. — Господи, насколько же давно я видел тебя в последний раз! Как ты, мой маленький братец?  
— В порядке, — уклончиво отвечает Майки и отталкивает Джерарда от себя, словно он представляет собой что-то нелепое. Если быть честным, то он пахнет так, будто бы провёл последние двенадцать часов в самолёте, где он действительно был в течение последних нескольких часов, так что весьма не такой уж и неожиданный запах.

— О, неужели я пахну так же, как и чувствую себя? — спрашивает Джерард.  
И Майки морщит нос: — Да. Это не круто, поверь. Пожалуй, чуть позже я распылю на тебя немного освежителя воздуха для машины.  
— Ну неужели ты не самый сладкий, а?

Он тащит Майки к круговому конвейеру, который к тому моменту уже начал постепенно выплёвывать чей-то багаж. Спустя какое-то время Джерард стаскивает с него тёмно-фиолетовый чемодан, который было бы весьма тяжело не заметить. После этого он наклоняется, чтобы содрать с него яркую зелёную бирку, и через несколько секунд натягивает её и крутит по кругу, намереваясь отделаться от неё. Майки же любит шутить, что у него чемодан королевских размеров, а Джерард, в свою очередь, любит шутить про глупое лицо Майки, поэтому эти двое являются не взаимоисключающими.

— Насколько я вижу, у тебя до сих пор силы некоего гниющего дерева. — Майки никак не реагирует на это, и делает у себя мысленную пометку в голове, когда видит, как Джерард крутится вокруг него, чтобы нормально поставить сумку. Он едва ли не роняет её на собственную ногу, и затем Майки делает облегчённый выдох, когда замечает, что пальцы ног Джерарда остались нетронутыми.

— Я могу весьма успешно носить целых пять учебников по территории всего кампуса, большое спасибо, — продолжает Джерард.  
— Ага, да. У тебя только одна сумка или их ещё больше?  
— О, у меня была ещё одна, да, но я отправил её ещё на прошлой неделе, поэтому, думаю, скоро она уже должна прийти, — отвечает Джерард, и ему приходится потратить довольно большую часть времени, пока он пытается повернуть свой чемодан на ту сторону, где есть колёсики.  
— Тебе нужно помочь с этим? — уточняет Майки.  
— Помощь от тебя? Майкс, вероятнее всего, ты переломишься надвое.  
— Я пью много молока. У меня сильные кости, — монотонно бубнит Майки, и Джерард делает паузу, чтобы проверить, шутит ли он. Заметив на его лице намёк на улыбку, Джерард полагает, что это действительно так, после чего он ещё раз толкает чемодан, и тот наконец-то переворачивается на нужную сторону. Через несколько секунд Джерард вновь замирает и пытается определить, где находится ручка.

— Ты просто безнадёжен. Как, чёрт побери, ты жил самостоятельно все эти пять месяцев? — говорит Майки, подходя к нему и находя несчастную ручку всего за несколько секунд.  
— Я активно пользовался кнопкой поиска в Google, — приводит тот в качестве объяснения, и Майки просто закатывает глаза.  
— Как бы странно это ни звучало, но я на самом деле скучал по тебе, Джерард, — говорит он.

В ответ Джерард лишь фыркает и подталкивает Майки вперёд, когда они начинают спускаться вниз по длинному коридору, находящемся перед аэропортом.

— Это потому, что я восхитительный, не так ли?  
— И кто тут ещё доволен собой _сегодня_ , а? — спрашивает Майки, а затем добавляет: — Итак, как тебе Шотландия? Ты видел Лохнесское чудовище?  
— На самом деле да. Я пригласил его на барбекю, но сначала мне надо было сыграть с ним в пинокль[1] с противным Снежным человеком и Дьяволом из Джерси[2].  
— Что ж, это немного грубо. Разве он не должен был принять меры, чтобы отложить встречу?  
— Я бы сказал, что «это» должно было принять меры, потому как я не уверен, что всё ещё собираюсь туда идти. К тому же, мне кажется, моя спальня недостаточно большая. И, так или иначе, у меня в любом случае нет никакого гриля, чтобы устроить барбекю, — продолжает говорить Джерард. Майки уже не удивлён, что его брат до сих пор поддерживает обоеполых мифических существ, но он просто вновь закатывает глаза. Закатывание глаз вообще является фишкой всей их семьи.

— Так как они относились к тебе в Шотландии? — спрашивает Майки спустя какое-то время.  
— М, некоторые люди были весьма милыми. Хотя в большей степени все были жутко субъективными, но, по крайней мере, они не говорили мне этого в лицо, что весьма приятно, — отвечает Джерард.  
— Что насчёт нескольких настоящих друзей?  
— Я слишком сильно боюсь сближаться с кем-либо в эти дни, Майкс, — бормочет Джерард, и хотя эти слова мрачные, его тон не изменяется. — Всё не так просто. Общество не уважает меня и, соответственно, они не хотят принимать такого, как я, так что мне просто хотелось бы избежать какого-либо взаимодействия с чьей-либо стороны.  
— Ты же знаешь, что не все люди такие, Джерард. Я знаю достаточное количество людей, которые действительно бы ценили тебя, — говорит Майки и толкает дверь от себя, пропуская Джерарда вперёд. Наступающая ночь окрашивает небо в один из оттенков синего, значительно охлаждаемый воздухом.  
— Я и не говорю, что это рациональный страх, — вздыхает Джерард, выкатывая чемодан из дверного проёма. Когда они оказываются на тротуаре, чемодан издаёт грохочущий звук, но им обоим он по какой-то причине нравится. Он уместный и комфортный.

— Просто меня очень расстраивает то, что ты, по крайней мере, даже не пытаешься встречаться с людьми. На дворе двадцать первый век, Джерард.  
— Я прекрасно осведомлён о том, какой сейчас век, мне всего лишь не хочется ещё раз проходить через всё то дерьмо, с каким мне пришлось столкнуться в старшей школе. Только не снова. Никогда, — поясняет Джерард.  
— Что ж, это твоя жизнь. — Майки тоже вздыхает, и они больше не говорят до тех пор, пока не оказываются около машины. 

Джерард осматривает старую махину и просто не может поверить в то, что эта развалина на колёсах до сих пор в рабочем состоянии. Технически это машина Джерарда, но он оставил её Майки, когда уезжал. Серьёзно, ему казалось, что за это время она успеет развалиться.

— Вау, она до сих пор составляет из себя единое целое, — бормочет он, с нежностью оглядывая автомобиль.  
— Эй, я, вообще-то, ответственный, знаешь!  
Джерард пожимает плечами: — А я и не говорю, что это не так, просто я считал, что она давно умерла. Хотя она всё ещё на ногах.  
— Она как золотая рыбка, которая была у меня в третьем классе. Эта машина просто отказывается сдаваться, — говорит Майки, и его слова заставляют Джерарда фыркнуть.

— Ох, чувак, я и впрямь скучал по Джерси. Ты же знаешь, что здесь не очень хорошо пахнет, да? Так вот, мне нравится это.  
— Согласен. Оседающее и осязаемое зловоние, верно? — и Майки уступает. — Хочешь повести?  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что хочу, но я провёл слишком много времени в Шотландии, вероятно, теперь мне придётся заново знакомиться с правосторонним движением, прежде чем я захочу поехать куда-либо[3].  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что не хочешь вести машину с другой стороны? Джерард, я сбит с толку твоим решением, — говорит Майки, совершенно не меняя тон своего голоса.  
— Ага, жаль разочаровывать тебя. Может, как-нибудь в другой день.  
— О, ладно, теперь ты окончательно потерял мой интерес, — бормочет Майки, открывая дверцу со стороны водителя. Джерард мгновенно забирается в салон с другой стороны, неуклюже бросая сумку куда-то назад. Он кладёт ещё одну — а точнее, его рюкзак — рядом с собой, потому как он решительно против поломки своего компьютера. 

— Итак, какие у нас планы на ночь? Распаковка моего багажа и сон или сон и распаковка моего багажа? – спрашивает он.  
— Я не собираюсь тебе помогать, — презрительно заявляет Майки.  
— Ты сделаешь это, если собираешься пользоваться моей машиной и впредь.  
Тот лишь вздыхает: — Ладно. Но я уже пообещал своему соседу по комнате, что мы обязательно подожжём несколько церквей, так что нам необходимо сделать это в первую очередь.  
— Звучит неплохо для меня, — подытоживает Джерард.

***

— Я собираюсь закончить это эссе, я действительно собираюсь сделать это, — бормочет Фрэнк, уставившись в пустой текстовый документ, пребывая в полнейшем отчаянии. По каким-то причинам на странице нет ни одного слова, вследствие чего Фрэнк заключает, что это вообще не его вина. Просто то, что он ничего не напечатал, не означает, что это сразу его вина... Ладно, это всё же так. Ему, вроде как, просто надо нажать на кнопку, чтобы хоть что-то появилось на экране.

Фрэнк наблюдает за тем, как мигает курсор мыши, а затем опускает глаза вниз экрана, чтобы посмотреть на время. Его рука дёргается, и он делает глубокий вдох, так как ноутбук расположен на его ляжках. Постепенно его ноги начинают весьма сильно нагреваться, и он вполне сейчас уверен в том, что нижняя часть компьютера – это самое тёплое, что сейчас только можно найти, потому как Фрэнк не видел солнца уже в течение нескольких дней.

— С кем ты вообще разговариваешь, Фрэнк? — спрашивает он самого себя. — Кажется, я схожу с ума.

На самом деле, сдать это эссе нужно даже не в следующие четыре дня, но он зарёкся, что не станет оттягивать до последнего дня, как это обычно происходит. Хотя кого он обманывает? Фрэнк всего лишь чёртов прокрастинатор, и он ничего не может поделать с этим.

Фрэнк закрывает окно документа и начинает хандрить, потому что да, теперь он сделал это официально. Открыв новый документ, он пялится в пустое пространство следующие десять минут, после чего вновь закрывает его.

Когда он открывает документ в третий раз, ему на самом деле удаётся напечатать несколько слов. Целых десять слов, если быть точным.

«Цензура, используемая в средствах массовой информации. Работа написана Фрэнком Айеро.»

— Вполне достаточно работы на сегодня, — в итоге говорит Фрэнк, сохраняя документ на ноутбуке и мысленно хваля себя в будущем. Ему никогда не удастся понять, почему же он является таким мазохистским ублюдком. Сейчас явно не время для написания какого-то там эссе, сейчас время _легального приобретения_ новой серии «Тёмного Дитя»[4], после чего он, может быть, будет отрываться в Тетрис какое-то время. Всё потому, что Фрэнк ответственный взрослый человек, которому присуще глубокое понимание того, как надо управлять временем.

Майки заходит в комнату прямо посреди того момента, когда Фрэнк буквально кричит на свой ноутбук, и тот одаривает своего соседа беглым взглядом.

— Ты кричал на Элисон, не так ли? — спрашивает Майки, качая головой.  
— Но она плохой человек, Майки! — возражает Фрэнк, стараясь защититься.  
— Если я всё правильно помню, ты планировал бросить своего профессора по Науке о Греции в яму только вчера, так что у тебя абсолютно нет никаких оснований называть её плохим человеком, — отмечает Майки.  
— Прости меня? Я никогда не привязывал своего мужа к стулу и не угрожал ему клеевым пистолетом!  
— О, Фрэнк, мы же оба прекрасно знаем, насколько ты любишь кинки. — Майки бросается на свою кровать, а затем издаёт звук изнеможенного человека.  
— Итак, как там твой брат? — спрашивает Фрэнк, стягивая наушники откуда-то у себя со стола.  
— Джерард был Джерардом. Психотический и нестабильный, как и всегда, — отвечает Майки, весьма удивлённый тем фактом, что Фрэнк вообще уделял внимание его словам накануне.  
— Что ж, это хорошо. А теперь, если не возражаешь, мне требуется порция извращённого фангёрлинга, к которому я сейчас собираюсь вернуться, — говорит Фрэнк, попутно вставляя по наушнику в каждое ухо. Майки делает то, что раздражает Фрэнка больше всего — продолжает говорить, хотя знает, что уши того уже заткнуты, хотя для самого Фрэнка его слова являются не больше, чем бессмысленными вещами, испаряющимися в воздухе. Фрэнк успешно игнорирует друга, потому как в данный момент его внимание занято несколькими клонами.

Где-то около двадцати минут спустя его слова разрезают тишину комнаты:  
— Знаешь, я просто сейчас думал о том, насколько же безнравственным станет клонирование человека. Типа, ты вообще осознаёшь, насколько будет нарушена наша этика, если у них получится? А возникновение насилия? Всё было бы настолько запутанно... И посмотри, где они оказались в этом сериале — это всего лишь кучка озлобленных клонов, которые жаждут крови. Словно чей-то эксперимент обернулся тотальной неудачей, — заканчивает говорить он.  
— Ты слишком много философствуешь над этим чёртовым шоу, Фрэнк.  
— Как ты считаешь, Господь Бог остаётся в раю потому, что он боится тех, кого сам же и создал?  
— Отныне я считаю, что ты только что не процитировал «Детей Шпионов 2» в качестве своего аргумента, — говорит Майки, и в его голосе действительно присутствует раздражение.  
— Тебе должно быть стыдно, что ты понял эту отсылку.  
— И говоря об этике, — продолжает Майки. — Считаешь ли ты, что имеешь право говорить о ней, когда судишь людей за то, что они уже не могут изменить? Что не они выбирали это?  
— Конечно же это не этично. Ты ни в коем случае не должен смотреть свысока на тех, кто не может поделать что-то с тем, что случилось. Что это вообще за вопрос такой? — спрашивает Фрэнк.  
— Ничего, это просто то... О чём Джерард иногда заставляет меня размышлять. Я чувствую, что некоторые люди так превозносят себя над другими, особенно когда они не знают, что за дерьмо творится в мозгах у другого человека. Никто не выбирает того, кем он станет в будущем или что-то типа этого, так почему же некоторые считают нужным изолировать одних от других?  
— Ты слишком углубился во всё это, Майкс. Я всего лишь прокомментировал принципы несуществующих человеческих экспериментов.  
— Я знаю, просто... Я не могу взять и разом освободить свою голову от всей той ненависти, которая приходит вместе с верой. Я понимаю, что многие люди верят в определённые вещи, но мне кажется неправильным то, что некоторые следуют лишь по тому пути, который целиком состоит из веры.  
— Не учи учёного, Майкс. Или, м, возможно, это была не лучшая моя идиома, но ты понял, что я имею в виду.

Тяжело осознание того, что все вокруг ненавидят тебя. Хуже только тогда, когда люди ненавидят того, кого ты любишь. 

Майки хмурится, недоумевая и думая над реакцией Фрэнка, если бы ему довелось повстречать Джерарда. Множество людей не согласны лишь с одним его существованием и, очевидно, что Майки хочет видеть в своём друге самое хорошее, но кто может знать наверняка? И Майки не остаётся больше ничего, кроме как думать о Шаньюе[5] в данный момент; что бы Фрэнк в действительности сказал ему, если бы Майки удерживал его на краю вулкана?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - пинокль - карточная игра.  
> [2] - дьявол из Джерси - легендарное существо (возможно, криптид), возможно появившееся в Пайн Барренс, лесистой местности на юге американского штата Нью-Джерси.  
> [3] - заново знакомиться с правосторонним движением - если кто-то не знал, то во всей Великобритании левостороннее движение.  
> [4] - Тёмное Дитя (в ориг. Orphan Black) - канадский научно-фантастический телесериал с Татьяной Маслани в главной роли нескольких идентичных женщин, которые узнают, что они являются клонами.  
> [5] - Шаньюй (кит.) - титул главы хунну. Избирался гуннской племенной аристократией, правил пожизненно. Управлял совместно с советом родо́в, обычно 24 рода пяти хуннских племён. (чёрт знает автора, причём здесь вообще это, но без пояснений я оставить данный термин не смогла) (￣︿￣)


	3. Silence in the Library

— Что, чёрт побери, я рассказывал тебе о ёбаной прокрастинации? — спрашивает Майки. Сейчас понедельник, а Фрэнк оставил то цензурное эссе с секундной мыслью на минувшие выходные. Сдача уже завтра, а у него до сих пор лишь десять слов.  
— Что-то между строчек типа «не я пишу, а ты, больной ублюдок», — отвечает Фрэнк.  
— М, да, я бы мог сказать такое, — бормочет Майки, улыбаясь.  
— Если ты выключишь музыку, это убьёт тебя? Ты вовлечёшь нас обоих в серьёзные проблемы, и честно, если хотя бы ещё один человек постучится в дверь и попросит выключить её, я разобью твой компьютер бейсбольной битой, — кричит Фрэнк, стараясь прикрыть оба своих уха и что-то печатать одновременно, что в то же время оказывается просто невозможным.  
— Мне жаль, но я стал частично глух на одно ухо, а это единственный уровень громкости, когда я могу и играть, и слышать саму музыку, — отвечает Майки.  
— Ты врёшь! — продолжает орать Фрэнк.  
— Может, да, а может, и нет. Я не собираюсь выключать музыку, — говорит Майки. — И ты тоже не выключишь её, потому как тебе неизвестен пароль от моего компьютера.  
— О, да неужели? Разве при словах «БиллиК0рган» у тебя нигде не звенит колокольчик? Там нолик вместо «о»!  
— Блять! — кричит Майки и немедленно хватает свой ноутбук. — А ты...  
— Нашёл ли я твои скрытые запасы порнушки? Да, нашёл.  
— Чёрт побери, — убивается Майки, и Фрэнк смотрит на него, видя, что друг печатает что-то с такой скоростью, словно завтра для него не существует. Тем не менее, музыка всё ещё не была выключена, но чем она лучше, тем сложнее Фрэнку сконцентрироваться.  
— Я не буду менять громкость. А теперь попробуй отгадать мой пароль ещё раз, говнюк, — откликается Майки.  
— Твои представления о том, что такое нежности, благодаря которым я всё ещё дышу, — выплёвывает Фрэнк с презрением.   
— Да всё что угодно, тупица.  
— Я ухожу в библиотеку, — заявляет Фрэнк, понимая, что он сдаётся, потому что действительно не может работать в таких условиях. — А когда я вернусь, то обязательно брошу тебе на голову что-нибудь скользкое, запомни это.

Когда он думает об этом, то осознаёт, что Майки всё-таки не виноват, что хочет настолько громко слушать музыку. Особенно после того, как Фрэнк оставил его зубную щётку в стакане воды и поместил в холодильник на последующие несколько часов, а ведь это произошло только на прошлой неделе. В результате обстоятельства сложились так, что у несчастного Майки оказалось прекрасное водное эскимо с ароматной щёткой вместо палочки.

— Пока-пока, — кричит Майки, и Фрэнк немедленно забирает свои слова обратно и в ту же секунду бросает в его голову первую попавшуюся вещь, хоть она и не скользкая.  
— В любом случае, это была твоя чёртова рубашка, — отрезает Фрэнк, закрывая дверь за собой настолько быстро, что у Майки просто нет времени, чтобы ответить ему что-то.

Как только Фрэнк покидает здание, ему в лицо мгновенно бросается свежий воздух. На улице сейчас слишком холодно, чтобы можно было ходить без куртки, но он не собирается проводить снаружи слишком много времени, поэтому Фрэнк решает не возвращаться обратно, чтобы взять что-либо из одежды. До библиотеки не такой уж и длинный путь, так что он добирается до неё быстрее, чем обычно, тем более, он беспокоится о том, чтобы попасть в любое тёплое место как можно быстрее.

Фрэнк заходит внутрь и инстинктивно покрывается приятными мурашками, но тёплый и успокаивающий поток воздуха приятно действует на него в любом случае, поэтому он начинает искать себе укромный уголок, в котором можно было бы расположиться.

Ему удаётся найти столик в том углу библиотеки, где едва ли не все книги о психологии, и люди действительно очень редко читают их. Это самая уединённая часть комнаты, и вот почему Фрэнк направляется именно в неё – потому что здесь тише всего.

Библиотека весьма заполонена людьми в это время, но никого нет ни в одной из секций, что расположены прямо перед Фрэнком, и поэтому он выделяет себе целый стол. Со стороны нескольких других книжных полок слышно бормотание людей, и по залу разносятся их глухие голоса, но это не настолько уж и плохо, как могло бы быть. Конечно, Фрэнку хотелось бы, чтобы здесь было тише, чем есть на самом деле, но, по крайней мере, это куда лучше, чем The Smiths, несущие к его ушам оглушительный рёв ясности.

Он стонет и открывает текстовый документ, и такая же участь постигает и Google. Ещё какое-то время Фрэнк хрустит костяшками, а затем действительно начинает печатать, и это не то, чем он хочет сейчас заниматься в данный момент. Спустя около десяти минут увлечённого печатания он замечает, что настолько сильно закусил свою губу, что буквально чувствует, как появившаяся ранка начинает покрываться корочкой, и Фрэнк отпускает её. Желание закусить губу снова довольно сильно, и он трёт языком по чувствительной коже, которая чуть позже заветрится в любом случае. В итоге Фрэнк закусывает своё колечко зубами и нервно его пожёвывает, оставив свои губы в покое.

— Не возражаешь, если я присяду здесь? — спрашивает чей-то голос, и Фрэнк даже не поднимает глаз наверх, лишь небрежно машет рукой в ответ. — Это да или нет?

Фрэнк просто пожимает плечами, так как он находится не на совсем верной планете, чтобы ответить нормально. Если говорить честно, то он даже не смотрит на того, кто говорит с ним, до тех пор, пока стол еле заметно не сдвигается, и до Фрэнка еле-еле доходит, что к нему всё-таки кто-то подсел.

Он не может позволить себе тратить время, даже если это означает всего лишь поднять взгляд и посмотреть, кто это. Голос был похож на женский, но он также мог принадлежать и парню — но Фрэнк не сильно заботится о том, чтобы узнать — он настолько погружён в свою работу, что к моменту, когда всё начинает заканчиваться, его уже потряхивает. Это просто не кажется ему реальным — Фрэнк считал, что он будет писать это чёртово эссе годы, но сейчас оно действительно закончено. Он всё ещё не может заставить себя поверить в то, что только что сделал всё самостоятельно, что он дописал всё до конца.

Фрэнк поднимает глаза, и вселенная неожиданно встречает его ударом по лицу. Не то чтобы это неприятно, просто он и впрямь забыл, в каком месте находился последнее время. Забыл, кто он такой, но сейчас, когда всё сделано, это кажется ему совсем безболезненным. И это просто замечательное чувство. Он проверяет свои часы, чтобы убедиться, что уже девять часов, но сегодня ему удалось завершить эссе в рекордное время — у него есть ещё целых три часа до того момента, когда он отправится в кровать, и это замечательно.

Фрэнк окидывает зал взглядом и убеждается, что здесь всё ещё многолюдно, но какая-то тишина до сих пор сохранилась, и сейчас здесь немного тише, чем было ранее. Человек, который подсел к нему, находится на противоположной стороне стола, но вокруг них есть также ещё несколько свободных мест, так что теперь Фрэнк вполне хорошо может составить для себя образы всех окружающих его людей. Лицо незнакомца буквально похоронено в какой-то книге из той психологической секции, что Фрэнк находит немного странным — он не был осведомлён о том, что кто-то вообще их читает, но он допускает мысль, что в школах всегда есть подобные люди, которым это будет интересно. И это веская причина, чтобы иметь в наличии такие книги, хотя ему всегда казалось, что легче взять подобное чтиво к себе к комнату и сидеть с книгой там, нежели изучать её здесь.

Он внимательнее изучает человека перед ним и всё-таки приходит к выводу, что это девушка. Её чёрные волосы весьма коротки для девушки, но в то же время они довольно длинные, а потому достают где-то до середины её шеи. У неё накладные ресницы, ну или же она просто может побить рекорд по их длине. Её кожа весьма бледная, и хотя вокруг шеи обёрнут яркий синий шарф, Фрэнк сразу понимает, что это дань моде, потому что он бы явно не надел подобную вещь, если бы ему было холодно.

Ему нравится то, что её ногти покрашены чёрным перманентным маркером, даже несмотря на то что они кажутся непропорциональными большими и смахивают на мужские.

Он даже не осознаёт, что пялится на неё, пока она не поднимает голову, чтобы перевернуть страницу и мельком ловит его на подглядывании. Всего лишь уголком глаз, но Фрэнк готов поспорить, что она смотрит на него в ответ. Ему не удаётся нормально разглядеть её нижнюю половину лица, так как она спрятана в тени книги, и хотя её взгляд выглядит любопытным, Фрэнк совершенно ясно может наблюдать, насколько резко контрастирует белок с её ореховыми радужками.

Он немедленно отводит глаза в сторону и сосредотачивает их на экране своего компьютера, даёт им около секунды, чтобы привыкнуть, после чего старается перечитать написанное, но у него ничего не выходит — Фрэнк то и дело отвлекается, так как чувствует пристальный взгляд девушки на себе. Его мозг вроде как понимает, что слова действительно находятся перед ним, и он честно прикладывает все усилия, чтобы просканировать их для Фрэнка, но в итоге ни одно из них так и остаётся понятым. Это словно пустой набор слов в бесконечном потоке букв, отчего его глаза начинают болеть.

Он поднимает их, чтобы убедиться, что она всё ещё смотрит на него, и, заметив его ответный взгляд, она кажется весьма невозмутимой. На её губах слишком яркий оттенок, откуда можно сделать вывод, что она пользовалась довольно дешёвой помадой, но в то же время нельзя сказать, что со стороны это выглядит плохо. На самом деле Фрэнк даже считает, что это мило.

Постепенно его начинает пугать тот факт, что они удерживают зрительный контакт настолько долго, и поэтому Фрэнк всё же отводит глаза в сторону, но только не сама девушка. Фрэнку становится действительно некомфортно, он закрывает свой ноутбук и убирает его в свою сумку, после чего встаёт и покидает стол секундой позже. Девушка всё ещё наблюдает за ним, но ровно до того момента, пока он не скрывается из её поля зрения. Она не поворачивает голову, когда он покидает зал, потому что, очевидно, это займёт у неё слишком большое количество сил, но, тем не менее, она действительно продолжает смотреть на него, пока Фрэнк полностью не пропадает.

Джи вообще о нём не заботится, ей просто нравится заставлять людей чувствовать себя некомфортно. Это одна из немногих вещей, которые ей доступны, и она вовсю пользуется этим. Она наблюдает за тем, как какой-то странный парень поднимается и поспешно покидает зал, и её улыбка буквально дёргается, когда она понимает, насколько он низкий. Ей было сложно определить его рост пока он сидел, но она уже заранее могла сказать, что он был не выше 5,6 дюйма[1].

На самом деле она также полагает, что этот парень выглядит весьма хорошо для того, кто не спал нормально в течение нескольких недель. Возможно, он просто первокурсник — он выглядит на такой возраст, но она не была бы удивлена, если б выяснилось, что он даже младше. Может быть, он всего лишь старшеклассник, который пользуется большей библиотекой, потому как он действительно выглядел очень молодо.

Безусловно, Джи забывает о нём спустя какое-то время, но вскоре она уже улыбается самой себе, так как теперь весь стол в её распоряжении. Она поднимает ноги и кладёт их на противоположный стул. Возможно, ей следовало раньше задать себе цель, чтобы тот парень ушёл, но она всё равно довольна хорошим исходом. Он уже ушёл независимо от её намерений, поэтому в данный момент ей больше не о ком волноваться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - 5,6 дюйма ~ 1.68 метра.


	4. Vitamin C

Джерард старается прижать подушку к голове как можно сильнее, но это не помогает. Стоит Майки начать говорить, и он уже _не_ затыкается. Самое странное в этом то, что Майки, в принципе, никогда не говорит настолько много, но в данный момент он действительно возбуждён.

— ...Но я и впрямь сказал ему это, хотя он жутко упёртый. Он никогда не делает того, о чём его просят другие, но при этом он также не сделает то, что принесёт наибольшую выгоду в его интересах, если при этом требуется слушать кого-то ещё. Я говорил ему, что если он будет продолжать откладывать вещи на самый последний момент, у него просто не будет свободного времени, но разве этот человек слушает меня? Нет. Конечно нет, ведь вместо этого он замораживает мою зубную щётку, ожидая, что я не буду мучить его после этого, но это не моя вина, что он не успевает делать домашнюю работу вовремя! Нет, это всё он сам – хотя, скорее всего, ему будет легче обвинить в этом всех вокруг, нежели самого себя. Возможно, он найдёт способ возложить всю вину на меня даже если сломает собственную ногу или ещё что. Не то чтобы он мне не нравился, нет, я не это имею в виду, хотя мне кажется довольно нелогичным то, насколько у него мал навык наблюдения за остальными. Он не запомнит чьё-либо лицо, пока не увидит его раз сорок. Он успел забыть моё имя, когда я знал его в течение целой недели, понимаешь? Понятия не имею, что у него там в голове, но иногда у меня просто создаётся впечатление, что там вообще нет чего-либо важного, однако, в какой-нибудь момент он запросто может поведать тебе кучу бесполезных фактов о Nintendo.  
— Иногда возможность говорить сама по себе является счастьем, но иногда я чувствую, как мой мозг буквально взрывается, — бормочет Джерард.  
— Ох, чёрт, прости. Я уже наскучил тебе, да? Я имею в виду, что я, вроде как, не могу жаловаться Фрэнку на Фрэнка, верно? Вчера он установил мой будильник на пять утра, хотя у меня не было никаких занятий до одиннадцати. Не знаю почему, но он выглядел очень гордым собой. У меня создаётся впечатление, что мы оба находимся на какой-то войне, но при этом ни у одного из нас нет желания делать что-либо плохое, что может заставить нас ненавидеть друг друга. Тем не менее, он всё же заморозил мою щётку. Кто замораживает ебучие щётки?  
— Я обязательно заморожу твою, как только получу к ней доступ, — заверяет его Джерард.

Майки хмурится: — По крайней мере, приятно знать, что ты на моей стороне.  
— М-м-м, да, я здесь, чтобы прийти тебе на помощь, — отвечает Джерард. — Мы можем сходить на ланч? Сейчас уже около полудня, и я голоден.  
— Что ж, если еда дороже тебе родного брата, то мы можем пойти поесть, конечно.  
— У меня непоколебимая вера в то, что ты обязательно продолжишь говорить, пока мы будем есть. Знаешь, по обыкновению ты никогда не затыкаешься, тем более, когда рассказываешь о чём-то настолько страстно. И когда я говорю «страстно», я имею в виду те моменты, когда ты жалуешься на кого-то, — говорит Джерард, отлепляя себя от кровати.  
— Иди нахуй, — заявляет Майки и трясёт головой. Комната Джерарда выглядит так, словно в неё действительно часто заходят, и, если это вообще возможно, в ней ещё больше беспорядка, чем в комнате самого Майки. Правда, в то же время у него есть навязчивый сосед, который заставляет его убираться снова и снова, но, тем не менее, Джерард является впечатляющим производителем бардака.

Джерард получил отдельную комнату — по большей части это было связано с тем, что подобрать для него пару противоположного пола оказалось просто невозможным. Ну, это так или иначе своего рода трудно. И если Майки может представлять собою беспорядок, то Джерард — хаос, определённо.

Он всё же поднимается с кровати, подходит к двери и позволяет ей закрыться прямо перед лицом Майки.  
— Не так уж и много я жалуюсь, — говорит тот.  
— Тогда как ты называешь это в таком случае?  
— Заткнись, — бормочет Майки, когда не может подобрать нужный ответ. В этот раз Джерард победил. — Так как проходит твоя первая неделя в Америке?  
— Мне стало намного легче понимать людей. Хотя я испугался, когда кто-то сказал мне «задница» на днях, — отвечает Джерард.  
— Я даже не буду ни о чём тебя спрашивать, — выдыхает его брат.

Они покидают здание и оказываются на улице во власти холодной погоды. Небо какого-то белого оттенка, и это знак того, что, возможно, ночью будет снег. Оно абсолютно бесцветное за исключением того места, где показывается солнечный свет из-за россыпи ватных облаков, и сейчас именно тот момент, когда всё небо до безумия яркое, но при этом нигде не видно солнца.

Джерард щурится, после чего опускает голову вниз, принимая своё обычное положение. Ему никогда не требуется извинение, если он не может установить зрительный контакт с кем-либо, в то время как это с лёгкостью удаётся ему с другими людьми.

***

Если быть честным, он просто хотел закончить есть и вернуться к себе в комнату, чтобы завершить чтение, заданное на понедельник: Фрэнк _пытается_ учиться на своих ошибках. У него больше нет желания оттягивать с необходимыми вещами, и если сегодня он закончит всё вовремя, его воскресенье будет полностью свободно, а этого не было уже в течение нескольких месяцев.

В качестве ланча он быстро берёт себе яблоко и пакетик чипсов. Яблоко как бы противостоит чипсам, но раз уж Фрэнк собирается есть что-то не очень здоровое и впредь, это лучше, чем ничего.

— Фрэнк! — кричит кто-то, и он настолько быстро наклоняет голову вниз, насколько это возможно: у него есть свои причины, чтобы не есть в кафетерии. Это не является приглашением сесть рядом с ним, это означает, чтобы все от него отъебались.   
— Меня здесь нет, притворись, будто ты не видел меня, — бормочет он, стараясь спрятаться под учебником.  
— Боже мой, интересно, куда пошёл Фрэнк, он же был здесь всего минуту назад, а теперь исчез! На его месте остался лишь учебник по Древнегреческому! — восклицает Майки, после чего несчастный учебник оказывается в руках человека, который просто аномально высокий по сравнению с Фрэнком, но он кажется ещё выше, если Фрэнк сидит.  
— Отдай назад, — просит Фрэнк, стараясь вернуть книгу, но это бессмысленно, ведь пока он сидит, его руки могут доходить лишь до талии Майки.  
— Зачем?  
Фрэнк стонет: — Просто, блин, отдай. Майки, отдай! Отдай!  
— Человеку после полуночи?  
— Если это будет бесплатно, то пожалуйста, но я хочу вернуть свой учебник!  
— Ты выглядишь весьма убедительно, поэтому, пожалуй, я верну его тебе, — говорит Майки ещё более монотонным голосом, чем обычно. — Ты, мой друг, мог бы быть великим гипнотизёром.  
— Да, вот только не очень хорошим, — бормочет Фрэнк, вновь стараясь отобрать книгу, но поскольку он очень упрямый, то до сих пор отказывается сдвинуться с места.  
— Как ты собираешься жить в дальнейшем, если у тебя нет ни малейшего желания, чтобы встать за своим учебником? — интересуется Майки.  
— Мне тяжело вставать, — жалуется Фрэнк, — и нужно ли напоминать тебе, кто в данный момент, определённо, находится в лучшей позиции, чтобы стащить твои штаны вниз? Я, если ты ещё не понял!

С этими словами он хватает Майки за лодыжку, стараясь утянуть его вниз, ну или, по крайней мере, отказаться от книги.   
— Ты был абсолютно прав, он тот ещё упрямец, — раздаётся чей-то голос, который Фрэнк игнорирует, после чего смотрит на друга.  
— Учебник, Майки, или же я покажу всем присутствующим здесь, какого цвета твоё нижнее бельё, — предупреждает Фрэнк.  
— Ты играешь по грязным правилам! — хохочет тот, небрежно бросая книгу на стол.  
— А теперь уходи! Я как раз был на середине рассказа, где Зевс буквально трахает всю половину Греции. Никогда не знал кого-либо, кто так плохо контролировал бы свой член.  
— В таком случае, ты никогда не встречал Майки, — снова говорит парень, что по-прежнему стоит позади него, и Майки несильно толкает его локтем. Фрэнк с интересом смотрит на него и отмечает, что это тот самый брат его соседа по комнате. Он выглядит довольно хорошо, но при этом его весьма сложно заметить, особенно с постоянно опущенной головой.

Джерард также впервые осматривает Фрэнка, и с удивлением для себя отмечает, что это тот самый парень, которого он напугал в библиотеке несколько дней назад. Он сомневается в том, что Фрэнк уделил его внешнему виду достаточно времени, чтобы начать говорить с ним.

— Ах да, прости. Фрэнк, это Джи. Или Джерард. Как тебе угодно, — говорит Майки.  
— Я бы хотел поболтать с тобой, но на самом деле это не так, и это стало бы полнейшей ложью. Майки, ты был тем человеком, который сказал мне прекратить прокрастинировать! И сейчас именно это я и пытаюсь сделать! Ты же понимаешь, что я имею в виду!  
— Сегодня ты весьма дружелюбен, — фыркает Майки.  
— А ты ведёшь себя как сучара, — бормочет Фрэнк, не поднимая глаз, так как он пытается найти нужную страницу, на которой он остановился. Что-то там о Зевсе, оплодотворявшем очередную цыпочку, хотя об этом сказано в большей части этой книги.  
— Вообще-то, он прав, — говорит Джерард, после чего Фрэнк решает, что брат Майки ему уже нравится.  
— Ладненько, но тогда я стащу твоё яблоко, — улыбается Майки, забирая маленький фрукт, лежащий около Фрэнка, а затем поспешно покидает столовую.  
— Что? Эй! — кричит Фрэнк, недоумённо смотря на место, где лежало его яблоко ещё несколько секунд назад. Он поворачивает голову и оглядывает столб, замечая ухмыляющегося ему Майки, который показушно удерживает яблоко кончиками пальцев.  
— Мудак, я ведь заплатил за него! — вновь кричит Фрэнк. — Ты же знаешь, что я на мели! Верни мне его обратно!  
— Теперь оно моё! — кричит Майки в ответ, заставляя Фрэнка зарычать, после чего он всё-таки встаёт, поспешно собирая все свои вещи, и отправляется за Майки. Он получит своё яблоко назад, и если этого не случится, он собирается убить Майки. Или же он просто заставит его купить новое, но это кажется слишком утомительным, а потому гораздо веселее будет убить его.  
— Я так и знал, что это заставит тебя подняться! И тебя, и твой фруктик, — продолжает говорить Майки, по-видимому, заслышав Фрэнка, даже не поворачиваясь к нему, и затем он бежит вниз по коридору.  
— Майки, — цедит Фрэнк, оказавшись на таком же расстоянии, как и его друг. — Яблоко. Сейчас.  
— Скажи «пожалуйста», — отвечает тот покровительственным голосом.  
— Зачем? Это дерьмо стоило мне целый доллар, оно моё, так что просто передай мне его, — отвечает Фрэнк.  
— Да, но ведь хорошие манеры всегда к месту.  
— Ублюдок, отдай мне его сейчас же, или мне придётся запереть тебя в уединённой комнате без окон и поставить Thong Song[1] на повтор, пока твои уши не начнут кровоточить, и ты не начнёшь молить о пощаде!  
— Это как-то неуместно, — замечает Майки. — Знаешь, я никогда не замечал, насколько велика твоя сторона садиста.  
— Я тут не шутки шучу, придурок, мне нужен мой витамин С!  
— Должен сказать, что никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то использовал слова «придурок» и «витамин С» в одном предложении, — вклинивается Джерард.  
— Моё яблоко, Майкл Уэй, или Thong Song будет ожидать тебя в будущем на повторе! Неужели ты действительно готов рискнуть?  
— Ты просто ужаснейший человек, — делает вывод Майки и бросает яблоко, которое Фрэнк с успехом ловит.  
— Огромное тебе спасибо. А теперь иди нахуй, Майкс, — говорит Фрэнк. — Увидимся позже!  
— Ага, увидимся, Фрэнк, — кричит тот, в то время как Фрэнк уже двигается в обратном направлении по коридору.

— Твой сосед по комнате? — спрашивает Джерард.  
— Нет, он мой дерматолог.  
— Он мне нравится, — делает вывод Уэй, кивая головой. — К тому же ему удаётся мириться с тобой, что я, чёрт возьми, назвал бы подвигом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Thong Song - я не знаю, как это можно объяснить, но если есть желание, посмотрите: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oai1V7kaFBk.


	5. Bonding Through High Jinx

Фрэнк сидит на кровати и счастливо болтает ногами в воздухе. Единственным звуком в комнате является постукивание карандаша Майки о край его учебника, и хотя тишину также нарушают их дыхания, они в любом случае не настолько громкие, как скрип его ластика.

— У меня никогда не было столько свободного времени, Майкс! Это настольно волнующе... — говорит Фрэнк.  
— И теперь ты собираешься вдалбливать мне это?  
— Конечно же да! Это первый раз, когда у меня уже всё сделано к этому дню, в смысле, самый первый. И даже у тебя ещё осталась домашняя работа! _Вы_ , мистер Трудяга, до сих пор её не закончили!  
— Ты просто придурок, — делает вывод Майки.  
— Звучит не очень творчески, — отвечает ему Фрэнк, и в его голосе сквозит пренебрежение.  
— Ладно, тогда ты дрочила.  
— О, неужели сегодня мы чувствуем себя в какой-то степени британцами? Если это так, в таком случае, мой дорогой Майкл, мы оба просто идиоты.  
— Фрэнк, у меня всё ещё есть то, что мне следовало бы закончить, — серьёзно бурчит Майки, поворачивая голову к Фрэнку, который всё ещё валяется на кровати, тупо уставившись в потолок. Всего лишь дёшево покрашенный потолок, под которым висят безобразные лампы, что при своём свете окрашивают комнату в хирургические цвета. Обычно они выключены, ровно как и сейчас, так что часть комнаты, находящаяся в стороне от лампы Майки, затемнена, в то время как около Фрэнка пляшут несколько сказочных огоньков.

— А что ты сделал для меня, когда я так же говорил тебе, что у меня работы по горло? — спрашивает Фрэнк, поднимая голову так, чтобы он мог увидеть своего друга и при этом вскинуть бровь.  
— Ты, блять, не будешь делать этого, — отрезает Майки, посылая ему ядовитый взгляд.  
— Thong Song? — И Майки энергично трясёт головой в ответ.  
— Не дай боже, что угодно, кроме этого.  
— О, тебе явно не следовало говорить это, — ухмыляется Фрэнк, и на его лице стремительно вырисовывается усмешка.  
— В прошлой жизни ты был Сатаной, не так ли? — спрашивает Майки, пока Фрэнк копается в своём компьютере.  
— Нет, я гораздо хуже, чем он, — говорит Фрэнк, пролистывая вниз список всех песен, которые, возможно, доведут Майки до состояния белого каления. — Знаешь, Сатана имел обыкновение избегать меня на вечеринках.  
— Чёрт возьми, почему у тебя на компьютере есть Джастин Бибер?! — восклицает Майки одной минутой позже.  
— Для таких моментов, как эти, друг мой.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это такая же пытка для меня, как и для тебя, да? — интересуется он. — Тебе ведь также придётся выслушивать это дерьмо!  
— Не-а. Хотя бы просто потому, что ты жалуешься больше. Ты можешь быть весьма забавным, и причина кроется именно в твоей реакции, — объясняет Фрэнк, хотя его самого тоже начинает подташнивать от включённой им же песни.

— Я заплачу тебе пять баксов, если ты выключишь это и свалишь из комнаты, — предлагает Майки.  
— Чувак, ты что, серьёзно?  
— Если после этого ты немедленно уйдёшь отсюда, то да, — говорит Майки, и в обычной ситуации Фрэнк даже не стал бы рассматривать данное предложение, но в действительности проблема в том, что он правда на мели, а потому это всё имеет определённый смысл.  
— Ладно, по рукам. Но я хочу свои деньги сейчас же, — соглашается он, и в ту же секунду до него доносится стон Майки, после чего откуда-то с его стороны прилетает скомканная банкнота.  
— Ещё никогда я не был так близок к тому, чтобы стать богачом. — Фрэнк вздыхает, но тем не менее поднимает бумажку и берёт свой чехол из-под ноутбука, прежде чем выключить музыку.  
— Скатертью дорожка! — кричит Майки, когда Фрэнк уже выходит из комнаты.  
— Ага, я тоже тебя люблю! — голосит он в ответ.

Он на самом деле не нуждается в друзьях, которые могли бы позависать с ним где-либо, потому как в данный момент он проделал отличную работу, которая заключалась в том, чтобы полностью изолировать самого себя от какого-либо общения, где конечно же нет никакой его вины. Он не всегда занят учёбой, а когда у него образовывается свободное время, Фрэнк просто прокрастинирует вместо того, чтобы делать что-то полезное. Фрэнк – это тип парня, который лучше бы съел семнадцать упаковок йогурта, нежели действительно начал бы работать.

В итоге он просто пожимает плечами и вновь направляется в библиотеку. Может быть, ему удастся подтянуться по каким-нибудь предметам, на которые у него не хватало времени до этого. Это довольно круто — у него есть остаток сегодняшнего дня да ещё и завтра. И вправду большая редкость.

***

Джерард замечает, как Фрэнк вошёл в библиотеку около минуты назад. Возможно, дело в том, что он не самый тихий посетитель — даже несмотря на то что он не создаёт какой-либо шум умышленно. Скорее всего, дело в его обуви — весьма шумной обуви.

Джерард сидит за тем же столом, что и несколькими днями накануне, и Фрэнк, возможно, пока что не знает об этом. Особенно если у него плохая память на лица, согласно словам Майки. И не то чтобы его действительно заботил Фрэнк, просто этот парень знает о его существовании. Например, Джерарду совершенно нет никакого дела до Камерон Диас, но по крайней мере он осведомлён о том, что такой человек вообще существует.

Фрэнк неторопливо движется к тому же месту, где он сидел и в прошлый раз, заставляя Джерарда вновь опустить голову вниз. Он действительно не хочет сейчас разговаривать с кем-либо, тем более, что Фрэнк кажется ему весьма разговорчивым человеком.

— Ты не возражаешь, если я сяду здесь? — раздаётся его голос, и Джерард просто небрежно машет рукой, что Фрэнк расценивает как согласие.

Джерарду приходится немного приподнять свою книгу, после чего он замечает, что Фрэнк вставляет в уши наушники и кажется вообще в нём не заинтересованным, поэтому он позволяет себе немного расслабиться и забывает о сидящем напротив парне на несколько минут ровно до того момента, пока до него не доносится фраза «Ты брат Майки».

— Типа того, — отвечает он на выдохе. Предложение не казалось похожим вопрос, но он всё же ответил на него, если в действительности оно являлось вопросом.  
— Я его сосед по комнате, — сообщает Фрэнк, и теперь Джерард видит, что у него вставлен лишь один наушник, и что сам Фрэнк в открытую на него смотрит. Скорее всего, он узнал Джерарда только потому, что он надел такую же майку, как и в тот раз, хотя он действительно ужасно запоминает лица.  
— Знаю, я помню тебя. Ты тот, кто сильно заботится о яблоках, — говорит Джерард.  
— Ну, не совсем так. У меня нет денег, и я забочусь о тех вещах, за которые мне пришлось заплатить,— начинает говорить Фрэнк. – Правда, сейчас у меня есть пять баксов – твоему брату не сильно нравится, когда я слушаю поп-музыку на максимальной громкости.  
— То же самое могу сказать о людях, которые старше двенадцати, — отмечает Джерард.

Фрэнк пожимает плечами: — Ну, я получил за это пять долларов, поэтому теперь мне больше не на что жаловаться.  
— Звучит как весьма хорошая сделка с твоей стороны, — бормочет Джерард, напрочь забывая, что вообще-то он хотел избежать этой беседы.  
— М, может, и так. У тебя есть сосед? — мягко интересуется Фрэнк.  
— Эм, нет. Я не могу жить с кем-либо по разным... Причинам.  
— А, это потому, что ты, типа, отсутствовал полгода?  
— Ага, это одна из причин, — отвечает Джерард.  
— Везунчик. Не пойми меня неправильно, Майки правда хороший парень, но он очень любит бесить людей. Один раз он умудрился заменить все лица на моих постерах на изображения Сьюзан Бойл[1].

Джерард фыркает, после чего поспешно прикрывает свой рот.  
— Я слышал, ты заморозил его зубную щётку.  
— Да-а, это что-то непрерывной борьбы между ним и мною. Был случай, когда я нашёл картонного Джа-Джа Бинкс[2] в натуральную величину в своей кровати, — рассказывает Фрэнк.  
— И чем же ты заслужил такое? — спрашивает Джерард.  
— Маленькая западня, в результате которой в его шкафу случился дождь из шариков для пинг-понга, — говорит Фрэнк, вместе с тем снова пожимая плечами, и это заставляет Джерарда улыбнуться: ему нравится его креативность.  
— Итак, кто же из вас двоих всё-таки хуже? — подводит итоги он.  
— Не знаю, это зависит от того, что ты имеешь в виду. Порою мы оба ужасны, но лично я никогда не делаю ничего подлого. Даже ничего близко похожего на это. Самое ужасное случилось сегодня, когда я действительно отвлекал Майки от учёбы.  
— Могло бы быть и хуже, поверь мне. Когда мы были гораздо младше, я приклеил крышку от его шампуня к флакону, — вспоминает Джерард.

Глаза Фрэнка мгновенно загораются: — О, а это хорошая идея. Мне надо будет записать её.  
— На здоровье, — бормочет Джерард, анализируя их разговор. Фрэнк не кажется ему особо эмоциональным, каким его описывал Майки, но он не спрашивал его о Людях Икс, и пока что он просто может быть уверенным в том, что у парня просто хорошее расположение духа.

Большая часть того, что Фрэнку было рассказано о брате Майки кануло в неизвестность, и из-за нерешительности характера Майки Фрэнк просто в своё время отмахнулся от его слов, но сейчас Джерард кажется ему весьма милым. То, как он держит себя на людях, заставляет Фрэнка предположить, что тот, возможно, стеснителен — у него есть обыкновение смотреть только вниз, а также скрывать лицо _за_ прядями волос, словно он нервничает, когда люди смотрят на него. У него также немного девичий голос, и ярче всего этого выражается, когда он смеётся.

Джерард привык считать себя плохим собеседником. Он в принципе не может разговаривать с людьми, чтобы при этом не чувствовать себе недостаточно уверенно, поэтому он извиняется перед Фрэнком, оправдываясь тем, что ему уже пора уходить, но на самом деле ему действительно просто общаться с этим парнем. А ещё он и впрямь страстно обожает Людей Икс, как и рассказывал ему Майки.

Фрэнку нравится расценивать себя как _хорошего_ собеседника. Обычно это подразумевает под собой его способность продолжать беседу с кем-либо в течение нескольких минут, но в случае с Джерардом их разговор продолжается около двух часов: счёт времени теряется, и когда они осознают, что уже десять часов, то лишь продолжают разговаривать дальше.

Джерарду никогда не было комфортно проводить долгие беседы с людьми, и, возможно, впоследствии он будет вспоминать это какой-нибудь ночью, стараясь выяснить, что сделало его настолько приветливым и дружелюбным в этот день, но в данный момент он просто оставляет всё как есть. Иногда нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы позволить себе что-то хорошее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Сьюзан Бойл - шотландская певица. Советую заглянуть в её статью: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BB,_%D0%A1%D1%8C%D1%8E%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BD.  
> [2] - Джа-Джа Бинкс - вымышленный персонаж во второй трилогии «Звёздных войн», высокий (ростом 1,96 м) гунган с длинными ушами и стебельчатыми глазами, походящий на антропоморфизированного гадрозавра или утконоса.


	6. Not Your Truth To Tell

— Я встретил твоего брата. Ну, я имею в виду, что видел его вчерашним утром, но на самом деле мы разговаривали в библиотеке, — сообщает Фрэнк.  
— Что? Ты разговаривал с Джерардом? Или?.. — спрашивает его Майки.  
— Ага. Он классный. Лучше, чем ты в любом случае, — говорит Фрэнк, и после этих слов ему приходится уклониться от комка бумаги, полетевшего в его голову.  
— Что ты?.. М, ладно, не важно, — бормочет Майки, мысленно интересуясь, почему Джерард из всех, кто есть на этой Земле, решил завязать разговор именно с Фрэнком. Если быть честным, то его брат вёл образ жизни отшельника в течение последних трёх лет, и Майки искренне недоумевал, что именно мешало ему контактировать с людьми. Что же отличает Фрэнка от остальных? 

У него есть привычка разговаривать с тобой, независимо от того, обращаешь ли ты на него внимание или нет, так что вполне вероятно, что Джерард сказал ему лишь четыре слова, а он расценил это как полноценный разговор с кем-то.

— Ну и что ты собираешься мне сказать? — спрашивает Фрэнк. Майки смотрит на него и осознаёт, что, вероятнее всего, только что у него было самое недоумённое выражение лица за всю его жизнь, поэтому он спешит немедленно вернуть свой типичный покер-фейс на место.  
— Ничего. Просто обычно у Джерарда нет обыкновения разговаривать с людьми в принципе, — говорит Майки. — Большинство его друзей – это интернет-знакомые.  
— Серьёзно, что ли? Он был весьма болтливым, когда я разговаривал с ним, — бормочет Фрэнк в ответ, переворачивая страницы журнала, даже не акцентируя своё внимание на напечатанном там тексте, даже несмотря на то что его почти не было.  
— Кто, блять, всё ещё использует слово «болтливый»?  
— Я использую, необразованная ты свинья. Купи уже себе тезаурус как-нибудь.  
— Только если там будут картинки, — незамедлительно отвечает Майки, откидываясь назад на кровать и устало уставившись в потолок. Возможно, он достаточно выспался накануне, но, тем не менее, он добровольно изнурял себя после этого, чтобы окончательно покончить со всей скопившейся работой. По крайней мере, Фрэнк больше не сможет стебаться над ним в плане прокрастинации, потому что отныне у него тоже есть три дня заслуженного отдыха.  
— Я лично буду убеждён в том, что картинки будут, — заверяет его Фрэнк.  
— Это не означает, что ты будешь рисовать члены на каждой страничке.  
— Только что ты оскорбил мой артистический талант. Я могу нарисовать весьма большой спектр различных вещей.   
— Ага. У тебя вполне хорошо получаются апельсины, часы, шины, хоккейные шайбы и Волторбы[1].  
Фрэнк хмурится.  
— Это всего лишь кружочки.  
— Именно так!  
— Ты просто мудак, — оповещает парень.  
— А я и не собираюсь отрицать это, — небрежно бормочет в ответ Майки, отлично осознавая то, что прямо сейчас Фрэнк поднимает тот самый кусок бумаги, который был брошен в него раннее. Уэй довольно близок к тому, чтобы поймать его, но комок пролетает сквозь его пальцы и оказывается на покрывале.

— Что насчёт ланча? Я голоден. Обещаю, что не буду угрожать тебе с Сиско[2] на этот раз, — говорит Фрэнк.  
— Ага, думаю, мы вполне могли бы сейчас перекусить. Знаешь, мне кажется, это первый раз за весь семестр, когда ты завершил всю свою работу настолько рано. Горжусь тобой, чувак.  
— Гордишься настолько сильно, что даже сможешь купить мне маффин? — оживляется Фрэнк.  
— Не совсем. Только в том случае, если ты получишь Нобелевскую премию. Вот получишь, тогда куплю маффин, — отмечает Майки.  
— Серьёзно? Если я возьму эту чёртову Нобелевку, то всё, что ты сделаешь, — это купишь мне ёбаную выпечку? Это ведь одна из самых престижных академических наград во всём мире, а я получу только выпечку?  
— Ну, я проявляю щедрость именно таким образом. В конце концов, награда составляет миллион долларов[3], ты и сам можешь просто пойти и купить себе этот чёртов кекс.   
— Я ненавижу тебя, — бурчит Фрэнк.  
— Нет, на самом деле это не так. Я слишком фантастичен, — Майки улыбается.  
— Как тебе только угодно, бро. — И он закатывает глаза.

— Итак, ланч? — Майки меняет тему. — В таком случае, я приглашу Джерарда посидеть с нами. Его спальня по дороге в столовую.  
— Разумеется, мы можем позвать его, — соглашается Фрэнк. Кстати о том, как он использует местоимения — Майки более, чем уверен в том, что Джерард не сказал ему об этом. Не то чтобы он ожидал от Джерарда, что тот непременно сделает это, но он просто делает для себя мысленную пометку не забывать об этом. У Джерарда есть полноценное право на последнее слово, и Майки пообещал себе, что будет помогать ему с этим так долго, пока тот лично не сообщит ему, что в этом больше нет необходимости.

Майки привык тщательно подбирать слова при общении со своим старшим братом. Да, он просто мог бы использовать «их» или обходиться лишь именем, это не так уж и важно, но дело в том, что Майки всего лишь пытается воздержаться от использования каких бы то ни было местоимений до того момента, пока Джерард не определится со своей идентификацией.

— Ладно, я должен сказать об этом первым. Джи... Совсем не тот тип людей, которые любят зависать с кем-то, — неуверенно начинает он.  
— Разве ты не можешь просто остановиться около его комнаты? Ты же сказал, что она по дороге в кафетерию.  
— Ну, я просто не люблю вваливаться к кому-то без предупреждения. Будет лучше, если я позвоню ему.  
— Ладно, как хочешь. — Фрэнк пожимает плечами и терпеливо ждёт его.  
— Не против, если я наберу ему в коридоре? — Майки поднимается, и Фрэнк подозрительно оглядывает его.  
— Потому что я могу подслушать то, как ты приглашаешь его на дружескую беседу во время ланча? — спрашивает он, начиная находить в этом уже что-то смешное.  
— Некоторые люди любят уединённость больше других, Фрэнк. И Джи как раз один из них. — И Майки скрывается за дверью, прежде чем Фрэнк успевает задать ему очередной вопрос.

Он оказывается в коридоре, который по большей части пуст, после чего быстро набирает номер Джерарда.  
— Привет, Майкс, — откликается его голос на другом конце телефона.  
— Привет! Я и Фрэнк собираемся пойти на ланч, и мне было интересно, не захочешь ли ты присоединиться к нам. Он упомянул, что вы двое вчера долго болтали.  
— Между прочим, надо говорить «мы с Фрэнком», но да, думаю, я могу посидеть с вами.  
— Я не просил тебя поправлять мою чёртову грамматику, я просто хотел узнать, согласен ли ты составить нам компанию, — отвечает Майки.  
— И я только что ответила тебе. 

У Майки нет необходимости спрашивать Джи, какие гендерные слухи народ распускает сегодня. Джерард же просто любит изредка перекусывать с Майки и ходить с ним куда-нибудь. Джи _не_ любит делать это, потому что ей начинает казаться, что люди будут показывать на неё пальцем и осуждать.

— И ты уверен? Звучит так, словно у вас двоих сложились хорошие отношения.  
— Майкс, я реально ничего к нему не чувствую, — отвечает Джи.  
— Это потому, что сейчас ты не чувствуешь себя как?..  
— Как парень? Да. Фрэнк никогда не видел меня как девушку, ну или, по крайней мере, он не узнает меня, и для меня будет лучше, если этого никогда не случится. Мне бы хотелось сохранить это в секрете.  
— Так что, ты просто собираешься избегать всех, когда не будешь ощущать себя в мужском теле? — уточняет Майки. — Это немного нелепо, знаешь.  
— Да, я понимаю это, но твой друг Фрэнк... Вчера он был таким милым, и я даже не хочу вспоминать о том, что, если он узнает, то будет думать, что я фрик, — ответила она.  
— Но это не так! Ты не смущена, ты не нерешительна, Джи. Ты — это ты. Если Фрэнк не сможет разглядеть в тебе это, а я очень хорошо знаю его, так что, возможно, он поймёт тебя, тогда фриком будет _он_ и только _он_.   
— Ты не понимаешь. Мне всё ещё некомфортно быть _собой_. Когда придёт нужное время, может быть, мне будет легче, но сейчас я всего лишь хочу избегать панических атак по максимальной возможности. Я знаю, кем являюсь, и больше не стыжусь этого. По крайней мере, не так, как я делала это раньше, но в данный момент я всего лишь не хочу в очередной раз становиться экстравагантной личностью в этом кампусе.

Майки испускает стон.  
— Но Джи...  
— Ты же знаешь, что это только мой выбор, Майки. Мне приходится выслушивать то, что люди думают и знают обо мне — не тебе. Моя скандальная репутация сошла на нет здесь только потому, что я отсутствовала несколько месяцев, ясно тебе? Люди забыли о фрике с кроссдрессингом, и мне бы хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше, — настаивает она. Майки не идиот, и он знает, что ни Джи, ни Джерард не являются фриками с кроссдрессингом, но он не собирается спорить с ней — у Джи сейчас как раз то состояние, когда она безостановочно унижает саму себя, и ничто не способно её остановить. Независимо от своего пола, Джерард является весьма саморазрушительным человеком.  
— Я никому не расскажу, пока ты сама не будешь достаточно доверять этому человеку, я просто хочу надеяться, что ты знаешь, что делаешь. Фрэнк правда хороший парень, а во многих случаях ты собираешься лгать ему. — Майки вздыхает.  
— Я не лгу. Это то, кем я являюсь, и право рассказать правду по-любому остаётся за мной. Дай мне немного времени, чтобы я научилась доверять ему, хорошо? — отвечает Джи, и Майки вздыхает снова.

— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько бы всё стало легко? Я бы просто сказал ему что-то типа «эй, знаешь, есть кое-что, что ты не знаешь о Джерарде, но давай он расскажет тебе это сам». И после этого ты бы представилась, рассказала бы ему, что твоя гендерная идентификация может меняться день ото дня, и всё было бы нормально. Это всё, что тебе надо рассказать. Это колледж, Джи, всем плевать на самом-то деле. В каком-то классе я видел парня в пингвиньей толстовке и трусах. Пока мы тут с тобой разговариваем, у моих соседей идёт марафон «Подсказок Бульки», и я даже могу слышать эту песенку про «мы только что получили письмо», несмотря на разделяющие нас стены. У людей, которые живут напротив нас, на двери написано «чёрт побери, кто пригласил сюда Мун Муна[4]?».  
— Это, конечно, всё очень замечательно, Майки, но, пожалуйста, перестань так опекать меня. Я не собираюсь никому ничего рассказывать, и у меня действительно нет никаких сомнений в том, что ты считаешь Фрэнка порядочным парнем, но, повторяю, это _мой_ выбор. Акцентирую на слове «мой». Я не оскорбляю твоего друга, я всего лишь сообщаю тебе, что я чувствую в данный момент. — И Джи замолкла.  
— Господи, я не хотел обидеть тебя, Джи, правда. Мне жаль, что я зашёл так далеко. Ты знаешь, что я всегда волнуюсь за тебя, и даже несмотря на то что обычно я не говорю об этом вслух, это правда. Я боюсь, что если ты будешь отдаляться от всех, то снова будешь ощущать себя потерянной, а мне просто не хочется этого. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, что ты можешь быть кем, блять, захочешь, никого при этом не обижая. Но ты ведь и не делаешь этого, никогда не делала, и вот почему я хочу, чтобы иногда ты проводила с другими людьми чуть больше времени, — говорит Майки.  
— Знаю. Я понимаю это, Майки. И ещё я знаю, что это отстойно — иметь меня в качестве сестры.  
— Это совсем не то, что я имел в виду! Я не говорил такого. Ты знаешь, что не говорил. Просто было бы здорово, если б ты пересмотрела некоторые из своих принципов, Джи. Не важно, кто ты, пока ты не причиняешь боль другим людям, но, огоражаясь от них, ты вредишь самой себе.  
— Далеко не так, как я делала это раньше. И не так, когда я задыхалась от всего этого, — тихо отвечает она, и её слова заставляют Майки нахмуриться. Тогда, определённо, были не лучшие дни. 

Перед тем, как Джи была способна выходить на контакт с кем-либо, всё то, что происходило до этого, буквально убивало их обоих. Майки старается не думать об этом слишком много.

— Просто помни о том, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть разной, хорошо? Это будет невыносимо, если ты вновь начнёшь убивать себя из-за этого.

**Примечание автора:** Я просто хочу предупредить всех вас, что собираюсь добавить немного гомофобии в следующую главу. Мне не очень приятно описывать это, но мне просто необходимо затронуть эту тему, чтобы история могла развиваться и дальше. Помните лишь то, автор не всегда разделяет взгляды своего персонажа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Волторб - покемон электрического типа из первого поколения покемонов. Имеет округлую форму.  
> [2] - Сиско - американский певец, музыкальный продюсер. Исполнитель песни Thong Song, которую Фрэнк упоминал раннее. А ещё про него беседуют Джерард и Игги Поп в интервью журнала SPIN за 2010 год.  
> [3] - миллион долларов - на самом деле, по последним данным, награда за Нобелевскую премию составляет около полутора миллиона долларов.  
> [4] - Мун Мун (ориг. Moon Moon) - интернет-мем с волком, на фотографиях которого часто подписывают вымышленные реплики, что делает его похожим на Doge meme.


	7. Fake It Don't Mean You Make It

— Слишком, блять, подло, — говорит Фрэнк, и Майки поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, на что он смотрит. Это всего лишь листовка на доске объявлений, но ему приходится обойти Фрэнка, чтобы встать поближе.

После того, как он читает содержимое листовки, то соглашается. Это действительно подло. 

Первое, что бросается в глаза, — это заголовок: «Традиционные ценности для истинных христиан». Майки понятия не имеет, что означает «истинный христианин», но с одной стороны он всегда полагал, что христианство заключалось в отсутствии ненависти и прощения всех людей, а с другой рост таких вещей, как WBP, всё же заставляли его задумываться о философии. Не то чтобы у Майки было что-то против религии, но он против _ненавистных_ религий. Существует большая разница между верой и насильственным заталкиванием своих убеждений в глотки людей. Суть в том, что независимо от того, в каких целях используется сама религия, гомофобия и трансфобия, — это акт осуждения целой группы людей, но они не могут контролировать подобное. Это издевательства, и они неправильны.

Ну, технически, согласно первой поправке, абсолютно каждый американец имеет право на свободу вероисповедания. Однако, существуют множество разниц между религией, образованием и самим государством. Есть и причина, по которой церковь не стоит во главе государства — и она заключается в том, что страна является многорелигиозной. Так почему же считается нормальным, когда сторонники одной из религий полагают, что имеют право на выплёскивание ненависти по отношению к остальным? Так почему же одним позволительно облагаться государством, в то время как другим — нет?

Под флаерным заголовком также была написана какая-то хрень типа «будь доволен тем, что Бог дал тебе», и также цитата из Библии, которую Майки тактично решает не читать, потому как он знает, что это расстроит его лишь ещё больше.

— Как ты думаешь, что они имеют в виду под понятием традиционных ценностей? — спрашивает Фрэнк. — Ненависть, забитая дерьмом, или дерьмо, наполненное ненавистью?  
— Как они вообще смеют пропагандировать что-то наподобие этого? Здесь уже создан ЛГБТ-клуб. И с какой тогда целью он создан?  
— Майки, прочти то, что написано мелким шрифтом. Он неофициальный, и школа не спонсирует его. Они могут делать всё, что, блять, захотят, а так как он находится в частном владении, то школа едва ли может что-то сделать.  
— Бред собачий, — фыркает он и срывает флаер с доски. Зачастую Майки ведёт себя весьма оборонительно, особенно когда дело касается людей, подрывающих всё существование Джи — больше всего ему хочется заехать им по яйцам. Ну или по сиськам, какая разница.  
— Майки, я не уверен,что ты должен был делать это... — неуверенно начинает Фрэнк.  
— Слишком поздно! Я уже это сделал, — бормочет Уэй, комкая бумажку в руках и кидая её в мусорку.  
— Они просто повесят ещё такой же.  
— Тогда я сорву и его, — отвечает Майки.  
— Послушай, Майкс, я не хочу сказать, что у тебя нет права, чтобы психовать по этому поводу, но мне кажется, что ты принимаешь это слишком близко к себе. Это ведь ни на кого конкретно не направлено.  
— Нет, это является проблемой. Это свободное обобщение!  
— Это оскорбление для всех тех, кто не является гетеросексуальным цисгендерным[1] христианином.  
— Ну и что ты собираешься делать с этим, учитывая тот факт, что на самом деле у нас нет права голоса? Я подозреваю, что уже назревает общественный скандал по этому поводу, но не уверен, что люди всерьёз будут озабочены этим. Хотя ладно, всё же они не настолько безвежественны и бездеятельны, чтобы позволить им наказать тех, кто, по их мнению, выходит за рамки «традиционного». Чёрт побери, да я даже не считаю, что в слове «традиционный» есть какая-то логика, оно несёт смысл только для группы тех, кто оказывает наибольшее сопротивление всему этому.  
— Но это реально беспокоит меня, Фрэнк. Я имею в виду, что ненавижу, что они... Просто ненавижу. У меня кожа начинает крошиться, когда я думаю о них.  
— Просто помни о том, что ты в разы лучше тех, кто пропагандирует свою ненависть. Все знают, что когда-нибудь это сойдёт на нет. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть би, геем или кем бы то ни было ещё. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть девушкой в теле парня, парнем в теле девушки или кем-нибудь между ними. И ты можешь высказать всем тем придуркам всё, что захочешь, но они ведь даже не буду слушать тебя. Они упрямы как никто другой.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать последней фразой? Девушкой, парнем или кем-то между этими полами? — взволнованно переспрашивает Майки, потому что именно это он собирается предъявить Джи как самое лучшее доказательство. Ему настолько больно видеть, как она боится каждого человека. С другой стороны, в кампусе есть большая группа людей, которые в принципе против всего её существования, но при этом они могут неосознанно поощрять Джи, когда она взаимодействует с остальными, хоть и есть большая вероятность, что она будет сводить всё общение к минимуму и в дальнейшем. И если Джи только услышит эти сплетни, они лишь ещё больше усугубят всю ситуацию и сведут весь достигнутый за год прогресс на нет.  
— Я сказал, что мне плевать, как ты себя ощущаешь, трансгендер ты или кто-либо ещё, самое главное, чтобы такой человек не оказался последним тупицей, — говорит Фрэнк.

Теперь Майки с интересом оглядывает своего сожителя по комнате и про себя интересуется, не было ли это оскорблением в его сторону, а потом осознаёт, что вообще понятия не имеет о предпочтениях Фрэнка. Да, он любит пошутить насчёт своей несуществующей сексуальной жизни, но дело в том, что Майки _вообще_ никогда не задумывался об ориентации своего друга. Это никогда не всплывало в беседах с ним. Он один из тех типов людей, которые могут быть либо напыщенными гомосексуалистами, либо же странными гетеросексуалами одновременно, и у тебя просто не выйдет понять, что из этого будет правдой. Тем не менее, уже как-то поздно спрашивать об этом, но Майки не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как вывести Фрэнка на чистую воду.

— Фрэнк, скажи, ты гей? — спрашивает он и совершенно не контролирует то, что говорит. К счастью для самого себя, Майки использовал свой обыденный тон, который он также использовал, когда спрашивал знакомых, ходили ли они на днях в Волмарт или нет.  
— С чего ты это взял? — задаёт вопрос в ответ Фрэнк.  
— Я просто только что понял, что не знаю о тебе ничего в этом плане...  
— Ну что ж, Майкс, если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой откровенен, и если это не было игрой слов[2], то поспешу тебя заверить, что я тоже ничего не знаю.  
— Вообще ничего?  
— Ну, как-то я думал об этом, но большую часть времени меня это просто не заботит. Не вижу никакой причины, чтобы вешать на себя ярлык, — подытоживает Фрэнк, и Майки просто должен признать, что на свете существует не настолько много людей, которые будут задавать подобные вопросы прямо в лоб. Разумеется, его вопрос не имел никакого обидного подтекста, просто это само по себе немного странно.  
— Хорошо сказано, — соглашается Уэй, после чего их беседа затухает на несколько минут, пока они не оказываются в кафетерии, набирают еду и занимают самый дальний столик в конце зала. 

— Знаешь, я бы сказал, что меня очень привлекает Идрис Эльба[4].  
— Как же я сейчас тебя понимаю, чувак. — Майки согласно кивает головой. — В один из дней я бы угостил его пивом.

***

Челюсть Майки практически отваливается, когда он видит, как спустя десять минут в кафетерию входит Джерард. Не Джи. Джерард. Который одет как обычный парень, и у которого полностью отсутствует весь макияж на лице. Он подходит к ним, и Фрэнк выглядит куда более удивлённо, нежели пребывающий в шоке Майки Уэй.

— Джерард? — робко спрашивает Майки.  
— Собственной персоной. Здравствуй, Майкс, — отвечает он.  
— Ты... Почему ты сейчас здесь?  
— Я почувствовал себя весьма общительным сегодня.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Стоп ребята, что вообще происходит? — встревает Фрэнк. — Я ничего не понимаю.

Майки бросает озадаченный, но вместе с тем какой-то разоблачающий взгляд на брата. Он долго смотрит ему в глаза, пытаясь окончательно понять, как ему надо действовать дальше.

— Джерард, я бы хотел поговорить с тобою с глазу на глаз, — говорит Майки, и то, как он произносит его имя, больше похоже на ужасное оскорбление или что-то типа этого.  
— Что? Почему?  
— Потому что в данный момент я немного зол на тебя, — отвечает тот, про себя помышляя, не использовать ли ему обращение «Джи» прямо перед Фрэнком, но затем он решает, что выше этого. Если он сделает это, то всё испортит.

В итоге Майки утаскивает Джерарда к противоположному выходу из кафетерия, который очень редко используется. Выход плавно перетекает в отдельную большую комнату, но они минуют и её, чтобы быть уверенными, что никто их не подслушает.

— Какого, блять, чёрта ты творишь? — шипит он.  
— Пришёл поесть? Пообщаться с другими человеческими существами, как ты и хотел от меня? — теряется Джи.  
— Я не подразумевал, чтобы ты притворялась кем-то другим, Джи.  
— Что? Да не притворяюсь я!  
— Ох да, ты просто почувствовала себя парнем, после того, как я пригласил тебя пообедать с нами. — Майки фыркает.  
— Да, — подтверждает Джи, но тем не менее, она всё ещё обороняется.  
— Так или иначе, сейчас я не верю тебе. Почему ты делаешь это? Не то чтобы я действительно злюсь на тебя, ты же знаешь... Ну хорошо, в данный момент я правда зол. Но я просто не хочу, чтобы ты надевала на себя маску другого человека, а внутри ненавидела саму себя только из-за того, чтобы почувствовать себя «нормальной». Это нехорошо, и это ты тоже знаешь.  
— Но Майкс...  
— Нет, Джи. Мы оба знаем, что следует за тем, когда ты пытаешься обмануть себя. Мы оба знаем, что это никогда не срабатывает. Не дай себе утонуть из-за своих предположений, что люди станут, как ты.  
— Почему ты вообще полагаешь, что сейчас я притворяюсь?  
— Потому что это именно то, что я сейчас, блять, вижу, Джи, не думай, что я идиот. Я хорошо знаю тебя, и мне также известно, как ты себя ведёшь, когда делаешь что-то не то. Возможно, ты считаешь, что если будешь в теле парня всё время, люди действительно решат, что ты нормальная, и они не будут ошарашены, если ты будешь тусить с ними, но ты же не всегда ощущаешь себя так, правильно ведь? Человек, которого я вижу перед собой сейчас, — это не ты, даже несмотря, что ты так отчаянно им прикидываешься.  
— Ч-ш-ш! — Джи прикладывает палец к своим губам, опасаясь, что их мог кто-нибудь услышать, хотя это весьма сомнительно.

Это довольно странно для Майки — видеть, как Джи старается изо всех сил вести себя маскулинно[5], когда это совсем не требуется. Ему не нравится, что это заставляет её чувствовать себя пришельцем в собственном же теле.

— Джи, послушай, возвращайся в свою спальню. Попытайся понять, кем ты сейчас себя ощущаешь, или же пойдём со мной, и ты расскажешь всё Фрэнку, хорошо? Ты не можешь снова начать обманывать себя, пожалуйста, не делай этого. Я не допущу очередной волны саморазрушения.  
— Ты действительно настолько зол на меня? — спрашивает она.  
— Да, но только в тех случаях, когда ты так поступаешь с собой, — говорит Майки. — Сэлф-харм не должен оставлять каких-либо следов, Джи. Ему не требуется быть физическим, чтобы приносить тебе вред.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
— Только потому, что это незаметно внешне, не значит, что проблемы нет на самом деле. Мне кажется, пока что ты её не видишь, но в данный момент, когда я просто смотрю на тебя, я вижу, что ты делаешь себе гораздо больнее, чем когда-либо до этого.

Следует пауза, после которой Джи отвечает ему голосом, полным напряжения:  
— Всё это уже позади.  
— Чёрт побери, да ты делаешь это прямо сейчас! — вскрикивает Майки, стараясь говорить как можно тише. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, к чему это привело тебя в последний раз? Неужели уже забыла, почему ты должна всегда ставить себя на первое место вместо остальных? Всё повторяется, Джи. Тогда ты тоже выставляла себя парнем, коим являешься не всегда.  
— Я же уже извинялась около тысячи раз, Майки. И я правда стараюсь, — устало бормочет она.  
— Да, но ты выбираешь весьма необычный способ, чтобы показать мне это.  
— Ты... Собираешься беситься из-за меня независимо от того, что я делаю, да?..

Майки стонет: — Когда я вообще говорил такое? Я вообще не считаю, что огорожать себя абсолютно ото всех — правильно, но в то же время я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе приходилось становиться кем-то другим каждый раз, когда ты сталкиваешься с обществом. Я бы предпочёл оставаться в своей комнате и быть верным себе, нежели иметь десяток друзей и лгать каждому из них.  
— Ладно, — выдыхает Джи, чувствуя себя виноватой. — Я вернусь к себе.  
— Хочешь, я и Фрэнк подождём тебя в кафете...  
— Нет. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я выходила куда-либо, что ж, теперь не буду.  
— Боже, мы оба знаем, что я не говорил такого. Ты искажаешь всё, что я говорю тебе!  
— Я поняла, что ты имел в виду, окей? Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла, и я ухожу.  
— Джи! — взвывает Майки, снова повышая голос. — Просто... Ладно, всё нормально. Продолжай хандрить и делать всё, что ты там делаешь, когда скрываешься от остальных. Я максимально стараюсь быть для тебя самым лучшим братом, но иногда это действительно становится очень сложно. Особенно когда ты ещё сильнее начинаешь дёргать за все ниточки.  
— Никакие это не ниточки. Я называю это механизмом выживания. — Она фыркает.  
— Поверь, так тоже не лучше.

В конечном итоге Джи разворачивается на пятках без каких-либо слов и возвращается обратно по коридору. Майки же выдыхает с облегчением, которое он не спешит признавать в самом себе. Он хочет надеяться, что она не увидит тот дурацкий флаер. После этого он решает, что добьётся расформирования ненавистного клуба, чего бы это ему ни стоило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - цисгендер - это неологизм, который означает "не-трансгендер", то есть гендерную идентичность или поведение в гендерной роли, которое общество рассматривает как соответствующее одному из полов. Приставка "цис" означает буквально "быть на этой стороне".  
> [2] - gay - имеет два значения: "гей" или же "весёлый"/"радостный"/"беззаботный".  
> [3] - Идрис Эльба - британский актёр кино и телевидения, наиболее известный благодаря фильмам «28 недель спустя», «Рок-н-рольщик», «Мальчики-налётчики», «Тор», «Призрачный гонщик 2», «Прометей», «Тихоокеанский рубеж» и «Тор 2: Царство тьмы».  
> [4] - маскулинность - комплекс телесных, психических и поведенческих особенностей (вторичных половых признаков), рассматриваемых как мужские (то есть внешне отличающих мужчину от женщины или самца от самки у животных).


	8. Mikey's Hair is the Main Character of this Chapter

— У вас двоих довольно странные взаимоотношения, — вздыхает Фрэнк, обессиленно падая на свою кровать. — Сначала ты говоришь «давай пригласим Джи перекусить с нами», а затем вы оба такие «эй, знаешь, нам нужно поболтать немного в коридоре, потому что мы скрываем от тебя огромный секрет, Фрэнки, но ты слишком глуп, чтобы понять, что происходит вокруг тебя», и поэтому я больше не собираюсь притворяться, что не замечаю всего этого.  
— Что ты имеешь в...  
Фрэнк суммирует все произошедшие события в кафетерии весьма быстро:  
— А потом ты говоришь какой-то бред, типа «смотри, это Джерард, он выглядит просто прекрасно и буквально только что добровольно пришёл сюда поболтать с нами», ну или же мне просто так кажется, а в следующий момент ты ведёшь себя как «мне необходимо загадочно оттащить его ради разговора длиною в десять минут, а затем вернуться к Фрэнку и сказать, что он заболел», даже несмотря на то что Джерард выглядел вполне здоровым, но в то же время «Фрэнк реально слишком туп, чтобы осознать, что действительно есть какая-то тайна, которую никто не собирается ему рассказывать».  
Майки смотрит на Фрэнка немного вопросительно, после чего вздыхает.  
— Я даже не думал, что всё выглядит настолько очевидным.  
— Ага, то есть нет, мне кажется, даже шестилетний ребёнок увидел бы что-то неладное. Не переживай, я не собираюсь расспрашивать тебя об этом, потому как всё же полагаю, что у вас двоих есть свои причины, чтобы оставлять это в секрете. Просто знай, что отныне вы не сможете ввести меня в заблуждение, — говорит Фрэнк.  
— Слушай, я бы действительно рассказал тебе обо всём, но в данный момент я просто не в том положении, чтобы делать это.  
— Да ладно, я всё понимаю, просто хотел сообщить тебе, что я не _настолько_ глуп. Хотя, если Джерард кого-то убил, думаю, у меня всё же есть право знать.  
— Что ж, Джи убила всего несколько человек. Джерард убивает только тех, у кого рост меньше метра и шестидесяти восьми и у кого меньше четырёх татуировок. Ну и тех, кто носит много чёрного.  
— Эй! У меня не настолько много чёрной одежды! — восклицает Фрэнк. — Я ношу абсолютно нормальное количество. Серьёзно, чувак, успокойся уже и постарайся не переусердствовать[1].  
— Разумеется, испарения смерти и Сатаны, — парирует Майки.  
— Мой сатанизм не имеет ничего общего с одеждой тёмного цвета, которую я ношу.

Майки вновь вздыхает.  
— Мне кажется, я действительно всё же должен создать петицию, чтобы мне выдали другого соседа по комнате. Думаю, у меня есть ряд весьма уважительных причин, чтобы расстаться с тобой.  
— Да что со мной не так? — вопрошает Фрэнк, а затем издаёт странный звук: — О нет, постой, только не отвечай на этот вопрос.  
— Хороший выбор, — снисходительно соглашается Майки.

***

Фрэнк стонет, когда звук будильника отрывает его от странного сна с участием Билла Хейдера[2] и икающего верблюда, играющегося с парашютом. 

Он смотрит на Майки, чьё изголовье не делает ему никаких одолжений, но ему тоже надо вставать в такую же рань, поэтому Фрэнк решает не утруждать себя выключением будильника слишком быстро. Его звук действительно раздражающий и наверняка считается пыткой в каких-нибудь других странах. По крайней мере, Фрэнк искренне верит в это. В итоге он всё же затыкает несчастный будильник и пытается вспомнить, какой сегодня день, где он находится, кто является нынешним президентом, а также своё собственное имя. Он застревает на последнем вопросе, но зато более чем уверен, что его зовут не Робеккой, но по каким-то причинам это действительно первое, что приходит ему на ум.

— Фрэнк! — стонет Майки, и на того снизосходит прозрение, потому что, чёрт побери, это действительно его имя! Майки мог бы назвать его как-нибудь по-другому, например, Винстоном, но это скорее бы всего ввело самого Фрэнка в заблуждение ещё на несколько минут. Он определённо не человек своего утра.  
— Какого хуя ты от меня хочешь? — бормочет он, свешивая ноги с кровати, после чего осторожно ставит их на пол, стараясь различить хоть что-то в тёмной комнате. Создаётся впечатление, что его бледная кожа гармонирует со всем вокруг, и Фрэнк может различить свои пальцы на ногах, только если немного пошевелит ими. Его метапознание[3] не так хорошо, каким могло бы быть. Были случаи, когда он по ошибке бил себя по носу вилкой.  
— Миллион долларов, — мычит Майки, хватая что-то с тумбочки, что успешно задевает ещё около двенадцати рядом лежащих вещей и заставляет их свалиться на пол.  
— Мы все хотим этого, — соглашается Фрэнк, изо всех сил стараясь встать, но сразу же валится обратно в кровать, стоит его коленям выпрямиться на одну секунду.  
— М, сколько времени?  
— Господи, блять, Майкс, я даже не ебу, какой сейчас год, — отвечает он.  
— 1941.  
— Так вот почему я только что слышал вой сирены?  
— Шуточки о Второй Мировой, ха-ха. Слишком рано для этого дерьма, — ворчит Майки, и это даже не смешно.  
— Ты же только что сказал, что понятия не имеешь о том, сколько сейчас времени, — отмечает Фрэнк.  
— Слишком рано для шуточек о Второй Мировой войне. Вот, сколько сейчас времени, — сонно говорит Майки.  
— Что ж, если бы ты назвал другой год, то и я бы пошутил по-другому, — сообщает Фрэнк, вновь пытаясь подняться на ноги и на этот раз весьма успешно.

Он бездумно смотрит на пол под ним, хоть это всего лишь очередной оттенок чёрного цвета, как и всё остальное в этой комнате. Единственный свет исходит от электронного циферблата будильника, который Фрэнк только что отключил. Он отбрасывает синюю тень, длина которой составляет около двух дюймов[4]. Айеро приходится угадывать где находится дверь, и затем он начинает шарить в поисках выключателя.

— О, вот так всё же намного лучше, — говорит Майки, находя свои очки, которые, оказывается, валялись на полу, как и весь остальной его хлам. — Темнота больше не кажется мне настолько расплывчатой. Миленько и ясно, хоть и до сих пор темно, хоть глаз выколи.

Фрэнк закатывает глаза, хоть Майки и не видит этого, а затем его мизинец случайно болезненно встречается со стеной, после чего льётся скрвернословный поток.

— Не делай этого!  
— Не делать чего?  
— Этого, — поясняет Майки.  
— Очень рад получить от тебя такой дельный совет, — снисходительно кивает Фрэнк, и ему наконец-то удаётся найти заветный выключатель, которым он щёлкает в следующую минуту.  
— Блять, это слишком ярко! — орёт Майки. — Я чёртов вампир, Фрэнк, я не могу переносить свет!  
— Вампиры не переносят _солнечный_ свет, придурок. А вообще, мне так даже больше нравится, я буду наблюдать, как ты постепенно начнёшь превращаться в камень, — ехидничает Фрэнк.  
— Вообще-то, так делают тролли...  
— Вампиры тоже. Наверное, — добавляет Фрэнк, морщась от действительно яркого света. — В любом случае, сейчас я собираюсь пойти и отлить.  
— Давай-давай, повеселись там, — бормочет ему вслед Майки, медленно принимая сидячее положение. Из-за света его волос практически не видно. В данный момент он выглядит так, словно участвует в конкурсе двойников Jedward[5].  
— Даже не знаю, как ответить на это. Я бы отрезал чёлку, — фыркает Фрэнк, и это заставляет Майки яростно начать приглаживать свои волосы обратно, но в итоге он приводит их лишь в ещё больший беспорядок.

Фрэнк вновь усмехается и уже хватается за дверную ручку, открывая дверь, когда едва не врезается в человека, стоящего прямо перед ним, — небрежно одетого Джерарда.

— Больше никогда, блять, не делай так! Я только что разлепил глаза, а из-за тебя едва не получил сердечный приступ! — взвывает Фрэнк, прикладывая руку к груди и чувствуя ускоренное сердцебиение.  
— Откуда я должен был узнать, что ты собирался открыть дверь в тот момент, когда я хотел постучать?  
— Телекинез, блин, — выдыхает Айеро, про себя отмечая несвойственную ему интонацию в слове «блин».  
— Джи? — слепо интересуется Майки, потому что спина Фрэнка закрывает ему весь обзор в коридор.  
— Да, это я. Джерард, — откликается тот, тем самым давая Майки понять, как действовать дальше.  
— Итак, я всё ещё собираюсь отлить, а вы двое пока поболтайте на какие-нибудь братские темы. Обменяйтесь своими ракетными планами, а также начеркайте пару чертежей, которые помогут проникнуть в Форт-Нокс[6], но постарайтесь закончить всё к тому моменту, как я вернусь, или же мне придётся выведать все ваши самые сочные секреты, — наставляет Фрэнк, слегка толкая Джерарда, чтобы пройти мимо него.

— В чём дело, братишка? — спрашивает Майки, когда дверь за его неугомонным соседом закрывается.  
— Я просто хотел извиниться за то, как вёл себя вчера. Ты даже понятия не имеешь о том, насколько это сложно — быть в теле парня 24/7, но одновременно с этим мыслить как девушка всё это время. И это вовсе не смешно — волноваться о том, что люди в скором времени действительно смогут понять, что я представляю собой двух совершенно разных людей, — признаётся Джерард.  
— Но у тебя не две личности. Ты — Джи. Всегда ею _была_ и _будешь_. Иногда ты больше склоняешься к Джерарду, в других же случаях тебе больше комфортно быть ею, но независимо от своего выбора, ты всегда останешься собой, — говорит Майки и старается улыбнуться.  
— Господи, прекрати уже со своей посредственностью, неужели ты не замечаешь, что твои слова — всего-навсего клише? Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать так, словно я стал таким особенным, когда принял участие в Afterschool Special[7].  
— Но _я_ слишком привлекательный, чтобы участвовать в этом!  
— Да-да, как скажешь, Джимми Нейтрон[8]. — Джерард закатывает глаза, ведь всё, что ему остаётся — это дразнить своего младшего брата.  
— Чёрт тебя дери! — визжит Майки и снова начинает усиленно разглаживать свои волосы. В итоге он встаёт и подходит к своему столу, пытаясь найти на нём расчёску, чтобы покончить с этим раз и навсегда, в то время как Джерард просто глумится над ним.  
— Я частенько бываю в общественных местах, и теперь макияж и всё такое получаются у меня намного лучше, чем раньше. Думаю, теперь я окончательно понял, как надо подводить глаза, — вдруг говорит он. Не то чтобы Джерард был склонен к постоянному пользованию косметикой, но он всё-таки оставался художником. Мейкап лишь являлся для него очередным заданием, которое было необходимо освоить.  
— Я правда понятия не имею, о чём ты сейчас, — признаётся Майки, поворачиваясь к брату.  
— Это всего лишь означает, что теперь меня будет сложнее узнать, когда я ощущаю себя девушкой, а это самое главное для меня. Я правда хочу выглядеть как совсем другой человек, и поэтому хочу надеяться, что люди не поймут, что я являюсь гендерфлюидным, — объясняет Джерард, облокачиваясь на стол Фрэнка.  
— Блять, ну почему ты вообще заботишься о том, что они подумают? Я не хочу, чтобы ты изменял себя до неузнаваемости. — Майки сморщил нос. Слёзы скапливаются в уголках его глаз, когда он обнаруживает у себя колтун и неосторожно пытается его распутать. Ему вообще сложно поверить в то, что у него могут быть колтуны, ведь, чёрт, его волосы и так весьма короткие. И хотя у Майки есть обыкновение спать, сплетаясь всеми своими конечностями с одеялом, как правило, после этого спутаны и его волосы, и несчастное одеяло.  
— Ну, зато Фрэнк точно не узнал меня!  
— Фрэнк не сможет узнать даже чёртового Брэда Пита, если он нацепит себе на лоб именной бейджик, — вздыхает Майки. — Да и когда он видел тебя? Ты и мне-то едва позволяешь видеть себя в девичьем образе.  
— Я экспериментировал, я же рассказывал тебе! Он наткнулся на меня в библиотеке, ещё до того, как ты нас познакомил. Веришь ты мне или нет, но мне действительно становится лучше. Люди могут смотреть на меня или видеть всё время, я всего лишь никогда не представляюсь.  
— Что ж, это уже что-то. Хотя я всё ещё считаю, что тебе нужны хотя бы несколько друзей. Всего лишь небольшое количество людей, которые могут быть самими собой независимо от того, какой сегодня день. Мы с Фрэнком знаем одного такого парня, его зовут Патрик, и он живёт чуть дальше по коридору. Остальные, возможно, появятся чуть позже, но я бы порекомендовал тебе начать с дружбы с Фрэнком.  
— Майкс, я уже рассказывал людям о себе до этого, и ты знаешь, что я не люблю делать это, — понижает голос Джерард.

Старшая школа была для него тяжёлым испытанием. Друзья Джерарда оказались... не настоящими друзьями. Но когда Джерард только понял это, Джи решила попытаться быть честной со всеми, и именно тогда у неё появился страх быть застуканной кем-то. Практически все начали избегать Джерарда, а потому с тех пор у него до сих пор остаётся большое недоверие к людям. С какой-то стороны его можно было понять — одно дело, когда тебя отталкивает волей случая, а другое... И Майки совершенно не понимал своего брата в подобной ситуации. 

— Ты рассказывал тем людям, которые уже на тот момент окружали тебя. И ты просто не думал, как они впоследствии воспримут это. Ты чувствовал, что просто обязан был рассказать им об этом, ведь они знали тебя так долго, правда? Но Фрэнк не такой. Фрэнк – это тот, кто оценивает здраво и с кем можно прийти к общему выводу. Просто дай ему один шанс, а если я буду неправ, то у тебя будет полноправная возможность заехать мне по яйцам, — предлагает Майки.

Внезапно дверь открывается, и на пороге оказывается Фрэнк, который только что едва не ударяет Джерарда. 

— У-у-упс, — говорит он, растягивая слова и подавляя смех, — чёрт. В следующий раз я буду чётче и попаду тебе прямо по лицу.  
Джерард ухмыляется ему в ответ, но, тем не менее, отступает в сторону, чтобы Фрэнк мог пройти в собственную комнату.  
— Тогда, наверное, увидимся позже, Майкс, — бормочет он, вновь хватаясь за дверную ручку, намереваясь открыть дверь.  
— Ага. Только подумай, пожалуйста, о том, что я тебе сказал. Найди кого-нибудь, кому ты и впрямь захочешь открыться, — добавляет Майки, и Джерард смиренно кивает.   
— Я подумаю об этом, но не уверен, что оправдаю всех твоих надежд, — говорит он напоследок, а затем выходит в коридор, запирая дверь за собой.

— Он ушёл прямо перед самым шоу, — вырывается у Фрэнка, и он начинает смеяться.  
— Фрэнк, твоё голое тело не шоу, поверь. По крайней мене, никто не захочет смотреть на это.  
— М-м-м, сказал Майки, — мычит Айеро, притворяясь, что начинает злиться.  
— Это скажет кто угодно. Кто угодно, у кого присутствует нормальный вкус.  
— Да пошёл ты! Я мог бы пестреть в заголовках Бурлеска[9], — смеётся Фрэнк, делая странные движения бёдрами и заставляя Майки отвернуться в сторону, разразившись смехом. Разумеется, практически никто не видел Майки Уэя с каким-либо другим выражением лица, кроме мрачно-угрюмого. Разве что Фрэнк. Ну что за кощунство!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - «Джи убила всего несколько человек. Джерард убивает только тех, у кого » - поскольку в английском языке у слов нет рода и окончаний, давайте просто представим, что Фрэнк ничего не заметил.  
> [2] - Билл Хейдер - американский актёр, комедиант, продюсер и сценарист.  
> [3] - метапознание - знание мыслительных процессов или какая-то такая хрень ☆  
> [4] - два дюйма - около пяти сантиметров.  
> [5] - Jedward (вдруг здесь есть такие, кто их не знают!) - ирландский поп-дуэт, выступающий под названием Jedward. Близнецы участвовали в шестом сезоне английского музыкального конкурса «The X Factor» в 2009, а также на Евровидении 2011. Видимо, примерно что-то такое было на голове у Майки: http://www.funkidslive.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Jedward-1024x676.jpg  
> [6] - Форт-Нокс - военная база США.  
> [7] - Afterschool Special - американская передача, которая транслировалась на канале ABC преимущественно днём по выходным. Главными темами обычно являлись неграмотность в обществе, токсикомания и подростковая беременность (это даже круче, чем Пусть Говорят, отвечаю).  
> [8] - Джимми Нейтрон (Приключения Джимми Нейтрона, мальчика-гения) - американский мультипликационный CGI-сериал, созданный по мотивам полнометражного мультфильма 2001 года «Джимми Нейтрон, вундеркинд». Мультсериал содержит много научного юмора, шуток массовой культуры и игру слов. Джимми ака Майки в составе The Aquabats ака Jedward: http://inter.ua/uploads/tv_product/2011/12/27/31e431393e5e7d149690e8666296e6e0a22dc142.jpg  
> [9] - бурлеск - разновидность развлекательного театрального эротического шоу, близкого к жанрам мюзикл, кабаре и водевиль. Основными элементами бурлеск-шоу являются танцевальные, цирковые, комедийные и разговорные номера. Бурлеск как эротическое шоу является прообразом современного стриптиза :-)
> 
> я дописала примечания, боже, их никогда не было так много D: а ещё, котики, я решила, что активность у этой работы какая-то тухловатая, поэтому мне захотелось запихнуть её в раздел «ждут критики!» (ради этого мне пришлось стать модератором и долгим и упорным трудом собирать монетки, ахах), поэтому ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, комментируйте, расписывайте плюсы и минусы, а также рассказывайте об этом фике своим друзьям (´-ω-｀) эта работа правда важна для меня. а ещё я обязуюсь выложить две новые главы в течение следующей недели! так что да, просто хочу пожелать приятного дальнейшего чтения и успешной сдачи оставшихся экзаменов/долгов/сессий. лав ♡


	9. It's Time for a Proper Introduction

Дни проходят медленно, но они всё же идут, и вскоре настаёт пятница. Четыре дня ощущаются как несколько веков, но никто не отнимал у Фрэнка обыкновение становиться королевой всей драмы. За это время он успел повидать брата Майки куда больше раз, чем до этого, — они виделись практически каждый вечер, кроме среды, когда он таинственным образом заболел, согласно словам Майки. На следующий день Джерард казался вполне здоровым, но Фрэнк счёл нужным ни о чём не спрашивать.

Он более чем уверен, что Джерард действительно хороший парень, даже несмотря на то что он настолько неуклюжий и скрытный. Майки просто скрытный. Особенно когда разговор сводится к его брату.

Но дело в том, что Фрэнк действительно убеждён в том, что Джерард привлекательный. Он пока не уверен в этом до конца, так как едва знает парня, но, по крайней мере, он уяснил для самого себя, что Джерард нравится ему в эстетическом плане. Джерард ему _нравится_. В итоге Фрэнк не решает обсуждать это с Майки, потому что это немного странно. Майки является его лучшим другом и соседом по комнате одновременно, но всё же пока лучше оставить эту тему на потом.

В пятницу утром Фрэнк практически засыпает прямо в классе. Практически. Наверное, он бы _окончательно отрубился_ , если б не голос профессора, который звучал так, словно тот наглотался гелия. Нет, серьёзно, может, его мама запихнула себе в нос в детстве кучу бобов, а они передались ему по наследству?

К счастью, в этот день у Фрэнка всего лишь две лекции, поэтому он освобождается около полудня. На улице свежо, и поэтому ему не хочется возвращаться к себе в спальню прямо сейчас. Самым ближайшим зданием по-прежнему является библиотека, поэтому Фрэнк лишь пожимает плечами и направляется именно туда. Становится холоднее, и это заставляет его жалеть о том, что на нём нет пальто или чего-либо ещё. Фрэнк просто никогда не думает о подобных вещах наперёд.

Он проверяет свои часы, чтобы узнать, сколько сейчас времени, а затем стонет, потому что одна его половина хочет пожрать, а другая слишком ленивая, да ещё и на мели. На самом деле, бóльшая часть Фрэнка состоит из лени и пустого кошелька. Он хмурится, но всё же решает потерпеть. Ну или хотя бы ударить по автомату с едой, но ни одного такого в здании библиотеки нет. Все правила приличия действительно всё ещё соблюдаются в этом месте, и, как здесь это принято, библиотекари часто ругают студентов за слишком громкие разговоры. А ещё они выставляют тебя прочь, если ты приносишь что-нибудь поесть с собой, что на самом-то деле не совсем честно: множество людей обожают жевать что-то во время занятий учёбой.

Если его голод окончательно станет невыносимым, он уйдёт отсюда немного раньше или же просто вернётся в свою комнату. Фрэнк не особо осведомлён о расписании Майки, но тот, определённо, не собирается возвращаться до двух, откуда у Фрэнка появляются в свободном распоряжении целых три часа. В библиотеке тихо, и Фрэнк просто начинает ходить вдоль книжных полок, стараясь максимально оттянуть время, когда ему надо будет начать работать. Три главы Иллиады всё ещё нуждаются в переводе, и лучше бы ему приступить к ним раньше, нежели потом, даже несмотря на то что у Фрэнка есть большое желание бросить свой учебник где-нибудь на лестничной клетке. С другой стороны, у него не так уж и много работы, потому что большую часть он выполнил на этой неделе, как и требовалось. Фрэнк учится на своих ошибках! И сейчас он невероятно горд собой. У него пока что не настолько много побед, чтобы можно было сравнить их с триумфом, зато если говорить по-честному, завершение всей своей работы заранее является для Фрэнка настоящим достижением.

Как и всегда, он проходит к своему любимому столу в конце угла, когда снова замечает там кого-то, склонившегося над книгой. Фрэнк не уделяет этому особо много внимания, поэтому просто отодвигает стул и валится на него, прежде чем вспоминает, что для начала ему следовало бы спросить разрешение, можно ли здесь садиться или нет.

— Чёрт, ты ведь не возражаешь, если я посижу здесь? — интересуется он, попутно доставая ноутбук из чехла.

Сидящий напротив него поднимает глаза вверх, и Фрэнк замечает зрачки, буквально выплывающие в его сторону откуда-то из уголков глаз их обладателя, но старается не акцентировать своё внимание на этом. Затем он слышит неясный скрипучий звук, после которого глаза возвращаются обратно к книге, и теперь Фрэнк размышляет, какой это был ответ — положительный или же отрицательный.

По крайней мере, это девушка, и он делает этот вывод, замечая её одежду. Тёмные волосы частично закрывают её лицо, и она склоняется над книгой под таким углом, что Фрэнк больше не видит каких-либо других черт её лица. Но он более, чем уверен, что это та же самая девушка, которая тогда пялилась на него какое-то время назад. Он не может вспомнить, насколько давно это было, но это отложилось в его памяти как какое-то странное происшествие, и поэтому Фрэнк запомнил её. Хотя даже если бы на кону стояла его жизнь, он всё равно бы не смог вспомнить её внешность. Единственное, что он помнит, — это орехового цвета глаза, а также чёрные волосы, но, возможно, это неточные детали.

Она подносит руку к лицу, тем самым скрывая себя от Фрэнка ещё больше, и он просто решает, что она всё же сказала ему «да». И вообще, его ноги уже устали, и, кажется, уже не способны перевести его за другой стол, поэтому Фрэнк всё же соглашается с тем, что тот своеобразный звук был позволением ему остаться здесь.

Фрэнк включает компьютер, а спустя несколько секунд обнаруживает, что пялится на белый экран уже какое-то время, что сильно смахивает на бесконечность. Всё, что ему остаётся, — это смотреть на клавиатуру и подталкивать себя к тому, чтобы напечатать хоть что-то. Его пальцы бездумно то и дело проводят по тач-пэду, а глаза послушно следуют за курсором, бегающим по монитору, словно это самая интересная вещь из всех тех, что он когда-либо видел. Он всё ещё держится, несмотря на то что накануне спал лишь четыре часа, и движения курсора всё же немного развлекают его.

Фрэнк стонет, затем цокает языком, пребывая в полнейшей задумчивости, а затем его мозг поражает осознание того, что всё, что он делал, — это тупо смотрел на экран в течение десяти минут без совершения каких-либо действий. Он напрягается от одной мысли о написании или чтении чего-либо, но в конечном итоге Фрэнк всё же находит копию Иллиады, которую, возможно, (не) бросали до этого в стены по нескольку раз. Книга всё ещё находится в удовлетворительном состоянии, несмотря на то что уголки погнуты от большого количества перелистываний и пребываний в чьих-то сумках. Вот честно, сейчас бы Айеро сделал что угодно вместо того, чтобы читать эту чёртову вещь, но ему остаётся только вздохнуть и открыть страницу, на которой он остановился в последний раз. Хотя лучше бы он закончил на ней и не дочитывал бы произведение в принципе, но это предложение даже не обсуждается. Каждый день, каждую секунду своей жизни Фрэнк искренне жалел, что решил включить в своё расписание такой предмет как греческий язык.

К счастью для самого Фрэнка, он уже практически дочитал эту книгу, но, кажется, его веки по-прежнему сохраняют позицию против него, потому как упорно продолжают соскакивать с каждой строчки, устремляя взгляд куда-то к низу страницы. Прямо сейчас, а потом ещё и какое-то время спустя Фрэнку приходится начать оставлять заметки в компьютере, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить свои мысли и идеи в нужном порядке, но скорость его чтения замедляется с каждой секундой. Ему удалось осилить три страницы, прежде чем он понял, что ему это смертельно наскучило.

Он поднимает голову и замечает, что девушка, сидящая напротив, заметно расслабила свою позу, а это значит, что теперь он может рассмотреть её получше.

Её лицо идеально. Слишком идеально для того, чтобы быть естественным, поэтому можно предположить, что она пользуется косметикой. Фрэнк не имеет ничего против макияжа, потому что считает, что это не касается его – если девушка хочет краситься, так пусть делает это. Он полагает, что не имеет права указывать кому-то, что им следует делать и как поступать. Фрэнк предполагает, что всякий человек, носящий макияж, делает это для того, чтобы заставить себя чувствовать лучше в плане своей внешности, поэтому он не видит ничего плохого в желании выглядеть хорошо для себя любимого или кого бы то ни было ещё. Цель человека в большинстве подобных случаев – чувствовать себя комфортно, и Фрэнк действительно бы солгал, если б сказал, что люди в косметике некрасивы. Каждый выглядит лучше, используя косметические средства, и это самое главное. Это не означает, что кто-то выглядит ужасно, когда на его или её лице ничего нет, потому что иногда люди считают, что это и впрямь так, но при этом одной из самых главных вещей всё ещё остаётся задача ощущать себя комфортно в собственном теле.

В данный момент макияж этой девушки не может произвести эффект неузнаваемости, поэтому Фрэнк совершенно точно убеждается, что в тот раз это была именно она, хотя ему всё ещё кажется, что его сознание обманывает его. Её глаза по-прежнему устремлены вниз, поэтому она не замечает, как Фрэнк таращится на неё, но он просто ничего не может с собой поделать, потому что в её лице что-то для него знакомое. Либо на нём сказывается недостаток сна, либо же она выглядит в точности как...

— Джерард? – спрашивает Фрэнк в полном недоумении. Если присмотреться, то эта девушка действительно выглядит в _точности_ как брат Майкла.

Она резко поднимает голову и смотрит на него, и хотя в её внешности действительно есть что-то похожее на Джерарда, Фрэнк не может быть уверен до конца. Девушка ничего не говорит, лишь смотрит на него с округлившимися глазами в течение нескольких минут. Наступает полная тишина, и создаётся впечатление, что проходит несколько часов. Взгляд ореховых глаз сталкивается со взглядом карих, и кроме этого молчаливого поединка в гляделки, ровным счётом больше ничего не происходит.

В какой-то момент она, словно вспышка, вскакивает с места и хватает свою куртку. А затем стремительно убегает. И чем быстрее она бежит, тем сильнее раздувается юбка позади неё.

Фрэнк откидывается назад на стуле, стараясь понять, что он только что увидел. Девушка исчезла за книжными полками буквально за несколько секунд после того, как встала из-за стола, хотя теперь эта информация не несёт в себе никакого смысла. Она просто убежала от Фрэнка без каких-либо объяснений.

Был ли это Джерард? Определённо нет. Но выглядела она в точности как он. Может быть, это просто кто-то, кому посчастливилось родиться его женской версией. Хотя если бы это действительно было так, почему тогда она была так ошеломлена, когда он назвал её его именем? Если бы на её месте был кто-то другой, что не маловероятно, была ли бы у этого человека такая же реакция? Фрэнк убеждён, что это было всего лишь его ошибочным определением личности, поэтому тот факт, что она убежала, сам по себе является довольно странным.

А что, если это всё-таки был Джерард? Тогда почему он был одет как девушка? Почему он, она или даже они просто-напросто сбежали от него, даже не поговорив с ним? К сожалению, мозг Фрэнка не может придумать чёткого ответа в данный момент, независимо от того, насколько долго он будет обдумывать это.

«Какого чёрта только что произошло?» — шепчет он.

В конечном итоге Фрэнк решает, что девушка либо знает, кто такой Джерард, либо же является им. Хотя как этот человек вообще мог быть им?

Может быть, у Джерарда есть сестра-близняшка? Нет, это глупо, потому что тогда Майки обязательно бы рассказал ему, что у них в семье больше двух детей. Ну или, по крайней мере, если она не находится под защитой свидетелей[1], в чём Фрэнк сильно сомневается. Почему человек не может жить со своей семьёй в одном месте? Предположение весьма бессмысленное, поэтому Фрэнк просто отметает эту идею.

Может, Джерард является кросс-дрессером, и Фрэнк напугал его? Может, он трансгендер или кто-либо ещё? Но почему он убежал? Или они. Или она. Фрэнк понятия не имеет, какие местоимения ему теперь надо использовать.

И хотя загадочная незнакомка действительно выглядела как Джерард, Фрэнк уверяет себя в том, что она просто была всего лишь сильно похожа на него. Он когда-то слышал о двойниках людей, хотя в случае этой девушки он скорее назвал бы это клонированием. Никто не может быть выглядеть в точности как Джерард настолько похоже. И у Фрэнка начинают зарождаться подозрения, а не стало ли «Тёмное Дитя» реальностью, где он умудрился столкнуться с Джерардом.

Ну и почему они тогда вообще убежали?! Это раздражает Фрэнка, потому что из-за этого он не может прийти к логическому выводу. Одним из его очередных предположений становится мысль о том, что, возможно, Джерарду стало слишком неловко и стыдно, и Фрэнк искренне хочет надеяться, что это не так, потому как он действительно полагал, что парень постепенно начал становиться его другом. Фрэнк никогда не относил себя к типу недоверчивых людей, но он опасается, что и впрямь мог испугать их.

Возможно, это является тем самым секретом, которые так тщательно скрывают от него Уэи, и если это так, то тогда Фрэнк может найти объяснение, почему Джерард периодически отсутствует, как это случилось в среду. 

В любом случае, Фрэнк считает, что должен серьёзно поговорить об этом с самим Джерардом. Ну или Майки, хотя лучше бы было с его братом, потому как его одолевает множество сомнений.

Тем не менее, почему она тогда убежала? Фрэнк полагает, что отныне у него есть право обидеться, но затем решает, что ему будет лучше принять окончательное решение после разговора. Несмотря на то что он дико уставший, его мозг уже точно не заткнётся после такого.

Но действительно ли это был Джерард Уэй?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - защита свидетелей - совокупность мер по обеспечению безопасности свидетелей на время проведения судебного разбирательства, а в случае необходимости и после его окончания. В некоторых случаях под термином «защита свидетелей» также подразумевается защита обвиняемых, пострадавших и должностных лиц, участвующих в процессе.


	10. Not Frank's Right

Фрэнк сидит за столом в течение ещё нескольких минут, стараясь придумать план дальнейших действий, прежде чем он решает, что больше не может ждать. В итоге он собирает все свои вещи и покидает библиотеку. Холод улицы приносит ему ощутимый дискомфорт, но он не останавливается, пока не добирается до здания. Спустившись вниз по холлу, Фрэнк распахивает дверь и видит сидящего на кровати с книгой в руке Майки.

— Привет, Фрэнк, — откликается он, даже не поднимая головы.  
— Майки, мне нужно знать, где находится спальня Джерарда, — говорит Фрэнк, не теряя времени даже на банальное приветствие или какие-либо шуточки.  
— Зачем тебе? Боюсь, ты не сможешь встретиться с ним сегодня. Джерард...  
— Джерард — это девушка? Ага, я видел.

И Майки, чьи глаза, полные скуки, были уставлены в книгу, буквально подпрыгивает на кровати от его слов. Затем он откладывает книгу и пристально смотрит на Фрэнка, при этом абсолютно ничего не говоря.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — выдыхает он, и вся ложь настолько заметно написана на его лице, что Фрэнк считает, что Майки мог с таким же успехом сказать, что он - переодетая Люсиль Болл[1] в маскировке.  
— Хватит впаривать мне это дерьмо, Майкс, — злится он, — я видел Джерарда в библиотеке, одетого как девушку. Либо это был он, либо же ты что-то подсыпал мне в кофе этим утром.  
Майки лишь качает головой и берёт книгу обратно в руки.  
— Я не собираюсь разговаривать с тобой об этом, Фрэнк.  
— И именно поэтому я спрашиваю тебя, где он живёт! Ты не можешь заставить меня притворяться, что я ничего не видел, потому что на самом деле я видел _всё_! — восклицает Фрэнк.  
— Послушай, ты устал, ты не спал практически всю прошлую ночь.  
— Майки, да послушай же ты, я не сошёл с ума! — взвывает Фрэнк, и это звучит немного злее, чем он предполагал до этого. — Я просто хочу знать, что здесь происходит. Джерард убежал от меня, прежде чем я смог спросить у него хоть что-то, и я считаю, что это просто нечестно по отношению ко мне.  
— Жизнь вообще ни к кому не честна, Фрэнк, — монотонно бубнит Майки.

И Фрэнк, чьё терпение с каждой секундой постепенно сводится на нет, так как Майки полностью пренебрегает им, просто-напросто выдёргивает книгу из пальцев друга. Он всё бы понял, если бы тот просто не захотел обсуждать с ним это, но назвать его сошедшим с ума – это переходит все рамки.

— Без обид, Майкс, но в данный момент ты ведёшь себя как последняя сучка. Разве ты видел, чтобы я когда-либо оскорблял его? Нет, я так не поступаю, потому что единственное, чего я хочу, — просто понять, что за чертовщина тут творится. Вариант просто спросить кажется мне весьма резонным. И я считаю, что знаком с Джерардом достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть в курсе всего дела, — говорит он.  
— Поверь, это не совсем то, о чём моей семье удобно разговаривать, — спокойной отвечает Майки, забирая свою книгу обратно. – Особенно для Джерарда.  
— Я не собираюсь грубить кому-либо здесь, Майки! Как бы ты себя чувствовал, если б просто старался честно выполнять заданную тебе работу, а парень, которого ты знаешь и которого ты расцениваешь как своего друга, сидит напротив тебя, переодетый в девушку? Да, я признаю это, я действительно вначале был напуган, но сейчас я всего лишь хочу понять! Что ты хочешь от меня, чтобы я сказал? Что я не сужу его? Я и не делаю этого, если тебе это поможет! Но мне просто хочется разобраться во всём этом! — устало отмечает Фрэнк.  
— Хорошо, ну и что случилось потом? Ты был в библиотеке, увидел человека, похожего на Джерарда и назвал её его именем или что? После чего она убежала. Неужели тебе это не говорит о том, что кое-кому не следует совать свой нос в чужие дела?  
— Майки! — отчаянно взвывает Фрэнк.  
— Что? Если она не хочет разговаривать с тобой, она и не обязана делать это. Ты не можешь выбирать за неё, с кем ей стоит общаться, а с кем нет. И я не хочу, чтобы ты досаждал ей, если этого не хочет _она_ , ясно? Неважно, как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь, но Джерард всё ещё остаётся моим братом, а также я всегда буду уважать право Джи на неприкосновенность к её частной жизни.  
— Но я... — Фрэнк даже не знает, как ответить, потому что Майки привёл довольно весомые аргументы, но он всё ещё слишком запутан во всём происходящем.  
— Понимаешь, не то чтобы у тебя есть божественное право знать о Джерарде абсолютно всё. Поверь мне, в данный момент Джи сейчас гораздо тяжелее тебя.  
— Но почему?  
— Потому что она ужасно застенчива, а ты, вероятно, напугал её до смерти.  
— Повторюсь, я не хочу грубить никому, Майки. Но мне просто нужны ответы.  
— И может быть, ты получишь их, а может, и нет. Это не мне решать. И уж тем более не тебе, а Джерарду. Я не к тому, как ты отнёсся к Джи, ведь именно ей придётся решать, что чувствуют они оба. И я не в том состоянии, чтобы рисковать чем-то, что может нанести Джи вред, так что пока я не узнаю, как к этому отнёсся Джерард, Фрэнк, я не собираюсь говорить с тобой об этом.  
— Ты настолько... Господи боже! — злится Фрэнк, затем разворачивается и идёт в сторону своей кровати, после чего валится в неё, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
— Я не веду себя неразумно, и мне кажется, мы оба знаем это, — тихо говорит Майки. — Просто позволь всей этой ситуации устаканиться, хорошо? Когда я буду уверен в том, что с Джерардом уже можно будет поговорить на эту тему, либо я, либо ты спросим его об этом, но не сейчас. Тебе просто необходимо оставить всё так, как есть.  
— Ладно. Ну и когда это время настанет? — уточняет Фрэнк.  
— Пойми, у меня нет определённого расписания или чего-либо ещё для таких моментов. Ты вообще не должен был обнаружить это, — объясняет Майки.  
— Обнаружить что? – спрашивает Фрэнк, и в его голосе сквозит нескрываемое раздражение.  
— Я не куплюсь на это, тупица, — Майки улыбается. — Просто позволь всем нам справиться с этим.

Затем он встаёт, и Фрэнк молча наблюдает за ним со своей кровати. Майки надевает пальто, словно он собирается идти на улицу, но Фрэнк ничего не говорит на этот счёт.

— Так когда ты сказал, что я не должен был обнаружить это _вот так_ , означает ли это, что предполагалось, что я узнаю об этом как-то по-другому?  
Майки вздыхает.  
— Ну, вообще, я давно хотел, чтобы ты узнал. И всё ещё хочу, если честно. Но дело в том, что у Джерарда слишком много проблем, чтобы он мог справиться с ними самостоятельно, а сейчас он просто ещё не дошёл то той точки, где он сможет понять, что уже пора рассказать кому-нибудь.  
— Просто... Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что независимо от того, что просиходит и кем является Джерард – трансгендером или кем-либо ещё, – я не собираюсь переживать из-за этого. Я имею в виду, что для меня всё нормально, но я хочу знать, почему он тогда убежал от меня. Или она. Или они, – говорит Фрэнк, спотыкаясь на подборке правильных местоимений. Майки сказал «они», и теперь ему необходимо запомнить это, чтобы впоследствии использовать в будущем.

***

— Да он был в полнейшем шоке! Клянусь Богом, Майки, должно быть, теперь он просто ненавидит меня!  
— Фрэнк рассказал мне обо всём, что случилось, когда он увидел тебя, а после этого ты убежала.  
— Конечно же я убежала. Что, если бы он накричал на меня или сделал что похуже? Что, если это бы действительно его выбесило, и он назвал бы меня по имени прямо перед всеми остальными в библиотеке?  
— Ты же знаешь Фрэнка. И ты знаешь, что он бы ни за что так не поступил. Он действительно очень спокойный в этом плане, Джи.  
— Но я действительно испугала его, и я знаю это. Как он может не ненавидеть меня? _Я_ ненавижу саму себя!  
— Ты слишком сильно давишь на себя. Фрэнк объяснил мне, что на самом деле он не расстроен и вообще не испытывает ничего такого. Единственное что, он почувствовал себя немного обиженным, когда ты убежала оттуда. Он также полагает, что ты ужасно зла на него, и не могу сказать, что действительно виню его, — вздыхает Майки.  
— Но я не хотела, чтобы он что-либо узнавал, Майкс! И я всё ещё не хочу этого. Это несправедливо – то, что он всё понял, когда я сама не была к этому готова и вообще не планировала ему рассказывать. Если бы я решилась на это, мне бы хотелось поведать ему об этом лично.  
— Я понимаю, Джи. Я правда понимаю, но сейчас уже слишком поздно. Что случилось, то случилось, и ты не можешь изменить это.  
— Но...  
— Никаких «но», никаких «если». Всё уже случилось, так что тебе просто придётся принять это и двигаться дальше. Фрэнк и правда ничем не расстроен. И, по крайней мере, ты теперь знаешь это. Ты нервничала, что он будет зол на тебя, что перестанет с тобой общаться, но он просто не такой тип людей.  
— Но он всё ещё может им оказаться, Майки, — говорит Джи, попутно убеждая саму себя в том, что она сделала максимальное количество вещей, чтобы облажаться. — Может, ему действительно сейчас плохо, а ты просто не замечаешь этого.  
— Или может, это ты слишком сурова к себе. — Майки поджимает губы. — Тебе в любом случае надо кому-то открыться, а тут такой шанс! Ты же знаешь это в глубине души, и я более чем уверен, что это именно то, что заставляет тебя прислушиваться к нему. Ты ведь уже была там, когда Фрэнк подсел к тебе, так почему ты просто не пересела за другой стол?  
— Потому что думала, что таким образом привлеку к себе ещё больше внимания! Я тоже напугана, ладно. Я напугана, и я огородила себя от него, и тогда я полагала, что всё ещё спрятана от него и от остальных, но ошиблась и теперь абсолютно всё испортила.  
— Тебе всего лишь надо успокоиться. Просто сядь на колени и дыши. С тобой всё будет в порядке, когда ты поговоришь с Фрэнком, поняла? Он не сумасшедший, и он не злится, помни это.  
— Но, возможно, он станет таким, если я начну разговаривать с ним, — возражает она.  
— Или, возможно, не будет. Он сказал мне об этом прямым текстом, что он _не зол_ , так что очень вероятно, что он действительно говорил правду. Я бы даже сказал, что абсолютную правду.

Джи стонет:  
— Что, если он не сможет понять?  
— Так заставь его! Объясни ему, если придётся, и ни на секунду не забывай, о ком мы говорим. О парне, который плачет во время просмотра третьей «Истории Игрушек»...  
— Все плачут во время третьей «Истории Игрушек».  
Майки не может не признать, что Джи права насчёт этого.  
— Ну ладно. Но он не настолько страшный. Я всего лишь хочу сказать, что он слишком мягок для этого. Фрэнк хороший человек, и таким же человеком являешься ты, поэтому просто впусти его в свою жизнь.  
— Что мне делать в том случае, если ты ошибёшься?  
— То, что я говорил тебе раннее. Если окажется, что я был неправ, у тебя всё ещё будет право хорошенько врезать мне по яйцам, — говорит Майки.  
— Мне не очень хочется делать это, — бормочет Джи и трёт переносицу.  
— Ну, тогда, наверное, тебе не обязательно. Кроме того, я более чем уверен, что не ошибаюсь во Фрэнке, так что не думаю, что нам с тобой придётся волноваться на этот счёт.  
— Посмотрим.  
— Так это значит «да»? – спрашивает Майки, скрещивая пальцы.  
— Это не «нет», но это «да».  
— Весьма подходит в качестве ответа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Люсиль Болл - американская комедийная актриса и звезда телесериала «Я люблю Люси», получившая на родине прозвище «Королева комедии».


	11. Coming Clean (If That's Even the Right Term)

**Warning:** весьма эмоциональная глава с кучей диалогов и разных терминов. Наслаждайтесь.

С того инцидента в библиотеке минула неделя, и хотя любопытство Фрэнка за это время нисколько не уменьшилось, по крайней мере, он уже не был настолько безумным из-за этого, как раньше. Но он просто не может смириться с мыслью, что в данный момент Джерард ненавидит его – он не хочет, чтобы тот ненавидел его, потому что в действительности это очень отстойно.

Когда Фрэнк возвращается в спальню после урока, он застаёт Майки, который стремительно что-то печатает на своём ноутбуке.

— Привет. Джерард звонил.

Стоило ему сказать его имя, как уши Фрэнка мгновенно пришли в движение, а затем он сам нервно сглатывает.

— Да? — он пытается звучать спокойно, но волнение в голосе всё же не удаётся скрыть.  
— Сдерживай себя, — предупреждает Майки. — Он всё ещё ужасно боится, что ты не сможешь принять его, что кажется мне весьма глупым, потому что если ты не сделаешь этого, я просто столкну тебя с какого-нибудь причала.  
— Довольно сурово.  
— Не настолько сурово, насколько это могло бы быть, если б я не беспокоился об отбывании тюремного срока, — отмечает Майки. — Но если ты хочешь поговорить с Джи, можешь заглянуть к ним в комнату.  
— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — уточняет Фрэнк.  
— Да, но только будь осторожен. И будь внимателен. Ты первый человек, помимо семьи, кому Джерард сообщил о себе, и это довольно стрёмно, если честно.  
— Но он ничего не рассказывал мне, — бормочет Фрэнк.  
— И мне хочется надеяться, что вскоре это изменится, — Майки вздыхает. – Джерарду требуется очень много смелости, чтобы открыться тебе, поэтому ты должен ценить это.  
— Я буду, не беспокойся об этом. Мне всего лишь не хочется потерять его... Я имел в виду, их доверие, — говорит Фрэнк.  
— Хорошо, — подводит итог Майки и поднимает глаза на Фрэнка. Впервые с того момента, как он вернулся сюда. – Я правда надеюсь, что ты сможешь заставить Джи осознать, что нет ничего неправильного в том, чтобы быть тем, кем ты являешься. Джерард и я, вся наша семья, да и вообще каждому по-настоящему нужно это.  
— Знаешь, ты оказываешь на меня слишком много давления.  
— Я знаю, но я правда доверяю тебе, Фрэнк.

***

Фрэнк стоит перед входной дверью, которая выглядит абсолютно так же, как и её соседка. Как ни посмотри, это точно такое же светлое дерево во всех отношениях, но он не склонен так считать, потому что это дверь Джерарда. Фрэнк чувствует себя полностью окаменевшим и уже рассматривает вариант, который подразумевает развернуться и уйти отсюда, но в конце концов он находит в себе немного мужества, чтобы постучать костяшками о дверь пару раз.

— Фрэнк, — заключает Джерард, когда открывает ему. По крайней мере, сегодня он выглядит как парень, но в данный момент Фрэнк не собирается обсуждать это... в открытую. — Майки уже говорил с тобой?  
— Вообще-то нет, и на самом деле я всего лишь стучался в каждую дверь в нашем кампусе, пока не нашёл твою, — замечает Фрэнк с сарказмом.  
— Звучит немного экстремально. Возможно, тебе бы пришлось иметь дело с размещением людей и чем-то в этом роде.  
Фрэнк стонет: — Я бы сэкономил столько времени!  
И Джерард начинает хихикать. По-настоящему хихикать, и это заметно расслабляет Фрэнка. Он настолько сильно волновался, что Джерард возненавидит его, что даже не предполагал, что между ними ничего не изменится в будущем.   
— Ну так что, войдёшь? — спрашивает Джерард, и Фрэнк кивает.

Он оглядывает его комнату, и приходит к выводу, что семьёй Уэев, должно быть, полноправно заправляет беспорядок, только Джерард убирается ещё реже Майки. Повсюду валяется одежда, в том числе и книги, а из-под кровати торчит коробка от пиццы. Фрэнку приходится закатить глаза — он уже успел привыкнуть к подобного рода обстановке, потому что делит одну спальню на двоих с Майки достаточно давно.

— Вы, Уэи, никогда, блин, ничего не убираете, — небрежно замечает он.  
— Уж прости, — отвечает ему Джерард, закрывая дверь, хотя он не выглядит особо озабоченным этой проблемой. — М, хочешь присесть?  
— А в этой комнате вообще есть стул?

Джерард состраивает снисходительное лицо, после чего указывает ему на один стул, стоящий за ним подле стола. Он проходит и садится на краешек кровати, в то время как Фрэнк располагается там, где ему было отведено место.

— Итак, — начинает Джерард нерешительно, — полагаю, во-первых, мне нужно извиниться за то, что произошло на днях.  
— Нет, всё нормально. — Фрэнк старается улыбнуться и машет рукой.  
— Это было грубо в любом случае, и я не должен был поступать так, но я сделал это, и поэтому я искренне сожалею. Всё произошло настолько быстро, а ты настолько хороший человек... И из-за этого я чувствовал себя просто ужасно.  
— Не _настолько_ уж и хороший, но мне кажется, что слова «не настолько» лишь ещё больше всё усугубляют.  
— Ещё ты скромный.  
— О да, очень скромный.

Это снова заставляет Джерарда улыбнуться, и Фрэнк полагает, что ему с ним комфортно – ведь это именно то, что ожидал от него Майки.

— Тогда, думаю, мне нужно объяснить тебе несколько вещей, — говорит Джерард после нескольких секунд тишины.  
— Только в том случае, если ты сам этого хочешь.  
— Ну, дело в том, что я никогда не соберусь сделать это, но я знаю, что, наверное, должен, потому что Майки хочет этого от меня. И мне также известно, что ты, скорее всего, не придёшь в ужас от услышанного, ну или по крайней мере, я надеюсь, что этого не случится.  
— Просто знай, что независимо от того, что ты мне расскажешь, я приложу все усилия, чтобы понять тебя. Хотя если ты мне скажешь, что являешься серийным убийцей или Белибером, пропасть между нами станет весьма ощутимой.

Джерард закатывает глаза, после чего долго смотрит на свои руки, ничего не говоря. Фрэнк тоже ничего не говорит, но лишь потому, что он понятия не имеет, что должен сказать, и ему остаётся только ждать. Он следит за Джерардом уголком глаза, мысленно пытаясь понять, почему он находит этого парня настолько привлекательным.

— Фрэнк? — в итоге спрашивает Джерард.  
— Да?..  
— Я знаю, что на самом деле ты не можешь ничего мне обещать, но сможешь ли ты расценивать меня как человека после того, что я расскажу тебе? — спрашивает он.  
— Я не перестану делать это в любом случае, — отвечает Фрэнк, но Джерард лишь качает головой, словно он не верит ему.  
— Окей, тогда, я думаю, мне просто придётся сорвать пластырь и сказать тебе начистоту, — вздыхает Джерард. — Я девушка, но в то же время являюсь и парнем.

Его слова звучат настолько откровенно, что Фрэнк едва ли не пропускает всё признание. Затем он внимательно смотрит на Джерарда, ожидая продолжения, но тот явно не собирается делать это.

— То есть, ты... Трансгендер? — спрашивает Фрэнк.  
— Не совсем, нет. Я гендерфлюид.  
— Ладно? Я, эм, не особо знаком с такими понятиями, можешь объяснить мне? — Фрэнк чувствует некую вину, произнося это, потому что он самом деле даже не представляет, что это может значить.

Джерард кивает.

— Окей, смотри. В некоторые дни я идентифицирую себя как девушку. В другие — как парня, а ещё бывает так, что я ощущаю себя ни одним из вышеупомянутых. Иногда мне больше симпатизируют женские черты. Я могу чувствовать больше маскулинной энергии, либо же фемининной. Думаю, в основном у меня недвоичная небинарная роль, но в целом да, я всё также остаюсь и парнем, и девушкой.  
— Хорошо... — Фрэнк тоже кивает ему в ответ. — И влияет ли это каким-нибудь образом на твою сексуальность или же это две совершенно разные вещи? Мне просто интересно, потому что если тебя привлекают девушки, становишься ли ты лесбиянкой в одни дни, а натуралом в другие?  
— Не совсем. Иногда я рассматриваю подобные вещи как нечто похожее, хотя на самом деле вещи действительно абсолютно разные. Дело в том, что ни у одного из моих гендеров нет романтических предпочтений, но при этом влюбиться в кого-либо только один из них не может. И я также считаю, что это весьма лицемерно с моей стороны — пытаться сузить круг людей вокруг меня лишь до одного пола, — объясняет Джерард, и он чувствует себя немного лучше, потому что осознаёт, что управляет всей ситуацией.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Фрэнк.  
— Так ты всё понял?  
— Да. В смысле, я понял тебя в теоретической части. Не могу сказать, что знаю, как это всё обустроено у тебя в голове, хотя лично мне все эти вещи кажутся весьма запутанными. Я верю, что ты действительно являешься гендерфлюидом, потому что ты сам так сказал, но одновременно с этим я с уверенностью могу заявить, что даже представить себе не могу, каково чувствовать это. — Фрэнк вздыхает. — И у меня всё ещё осталась пара вопросов.

Джерард кивает, а затем делает глубокий вдох впервые за несколько томительных минут. — По крайней мере, я рад, что ты смог принять это.  
— А почему нет в конце концов? Я понимаю, что у всех людей есть проблемы с тем, чтобы понять, кем они являются, и я никогда не собираюсь навязываться людям, когда они знают лучше меня, что именно требует их тело.

Джерард улыбается, и практически собирается обнять Фрэнка, когда одёргивает самого себя: — Так что за вопросы?  
— М, думаю, мне просто любопытно: как ты понимаешь, что в один день у тебя такой-то гендер, а в другой день — противоположный? Типа, одежда, которую ты носишь, демонстрирует всем принятый тобою гендер или же это больше твои размышления?  
— Я полагаю, что по большей части это зависит от того, как именно я хочу выразить себя в определённый промежуток времени. И как я уже сказал, мне больше нравится придерживаться недвоичной гендерной роли, и именно так я поступаю в большинстве случаев. Обычно нет такого, чтобы в один момент я вёл себя больше как девушка, а в другой — как парень. И то, и другое сильно зависит от того, как я себя вижу, и как я хочу выглядеть для остальных. Если я понимаю, что чувствую себя девушкой, то тогда, соответственно, предпочитаю одеваться в одежду, которая у всех ассоциируется с фемининностью и наоборот. Я всегда знаю, кем ощущаю себя, потому что отталкиваюсь от всех тех мыслей, которыми забита моя голова. Едва уловимые различия есть, и они всё же заметны. В какие-то дни я просыпаюсь и осознаю, что чувствую себя девушкой, значит я надену платье, в другие я всё также чувствую себя девушкой, но такого желания у меня уже нет. Хотя обычно я всё же одеваюсь, как и все девушки, но лишь потому, что это мои собственные предпочтения.  
— То есть, ты можешь быть одет как парень, но при этом всё ещё ощущать себя девушкой?  
— Я могу, но в этом есть изрядная доля сложности. В такие моменты мне кажется, что что-то не так. Например, то же имя, хотя не то чтобы я возражаю. Практически всегда я выбираю «Джи», независимо от гендера, хотя с другой стороны я могу быть и Джерардом-девушкой, и мне плевать, что скажут остальные. Не моё имя определяет меня — всё зависит от того, как я чувствую внутри.  
— Что ж, это всё не настолько сложно, чтобы не понимать этого, — говорит Фрэнк. – И всё это является именно той причиной, по которой ты боишься сближаться с людьми?  
— У меня был слишком плохой опыт в старшей школе. — Джерард опускает глаза вниз. — Как только я понял, что со мной творится, то поспешил рассказать об этом своим друзьям, но они просто не поняли меня.  
— Я искренне сожалею.  
— В этом нет твоей вины, — отвечает Джерард, — но я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, когда рассказываю про всё это. Словно у меня с души сваливается камень.  
— В таком случае, всё, что я могу сейчас сказать, — это то, что я действительно принимаю тебя таким, какой ты есть в данный момент, Джерард. И если быть честным, то мне всё равно, какой у тебя гендер, мне важно, чтобы ты оставался самим собой, понимаешь?

Джерард фыркает: — Звучит настолько посредственно.  
— Но ведь это правда. — Фрэнк улыбается.  
— Я знаю. И спасибо тебе. — Уэй кивает головой. – Правда спасибо. Ты действительно хороший человек, Фрэнк.


	12. Let's Talk About Love

Возможно, это потому, что Фрэнк – первый человек за много лет, которому Джерард открылся, или же всё дело в его лице, но так или иначе, Джи считает, что прекратить смотреть на этого парня действительно тяжело. Словно его лицо было вылеплено очень талантливым скульптором – оно, вроде как, и правда выглядит идеально. Хотя его просто нельзя сравнивать с характером Фрэнка.

В воображении Джерарда Фрэнк ведёт себя как новорождённый щенок, которому дали голос. Он невероятно саркатистичен, особенно по отношению к Майки, приходит он к выводу после тщательного наблюдения. Чтобы разглядеть сардоническую природу Фрэнка, никакие наблюдения со стороны Джерарда не требуются вообще. Это не самое плохое качество в нём, но иногда Джерард просто теряется в его сарказме, и вещи принимают серьёзный оборот. Но в целом, Фрэнк большой поклонник иронии, и по нему это видно.

— Могу сказать, что в данный момент считаю тебя довольно смелым, Джи, — отмечает Майки спустя несколько дней после того признания Фрэнку.  
— Смелым? Один человек не делает меня смелым. Хоть ты и был прав насчёт Фрэнка. Он потрясающий.  
— Я знаю, — говорит Майки. — Почему, ты думаешь, я столько времени рассказывал тебе про него? В половину всего того времени, которое мы проводим вместе, я находчивей тебя, а также лучше анализирую характеры людей.  
— Звучит немного напыщенно, не находишь?  
— Но я же прав.  
— Это не означает, что ты должен быть высокопарным, — отвечает Джерард.  
— Можешь говорить обо мне всё что захочешь, я всё равно хорош в этом, — отмахивается Майки. — И да, когда ты сказал, что тебе нравится Фрэнк, это означало, что тебе он нравится так же, как и мне, или так же, как ты жутко пялишься на него, выискивая какие-то намёки?  
— Боже, я правда так пялился на него? Я даже не осознавал этого! — Джерард начинает ныть.  
— Ну, ты смотришь на него так, словно он чёртова Мона Лиза, и это удивляет меня больше, потому что Фрэнк — просто безобразнейшее человеческое создание.  
— Ничего подобного! Брось, ты ведь и сам так не считаешь, — бормочет Джерард, ощущая себя так, словно это его только что виктимизировали.  
— На самом деле конечно же нет, но ты защищаешь его довольно решительно, отчего могу предположить, что ты видишь его в другом свете, нежели я.  
— Господи боже, ты просто ужасен. — Джерард машет рукой. – Но тогда это просто нелогично. Стоит мне с тобой заговорить на эту тему, как ты моментально начинаешь считать её странной. Отныне я не собираюсь смотреть на тебя с чем-либо другим, кроме презрения.  
— Прости, со смыслом?[1] — на лице Майки появилась лже-ухмылка.  
— Ты слышал меня. С презрением. С пренебрежением. С насмешкой.  
— И когда ты успел проглотить тезаурус?  
Джерард пожимает плечами:   
— На моём календаре напечатано «слово дня».  
— Ты такой зануда. — Майки закатывает глаза.  
— В таком случае, ты болван.  
— Как оригинально. А твой календарь, случайно, никого не обижает?  
— Нет, а должен? Ты смеёшься надо мной, что ли? Он был на распродаже!

В итоге Майки решает опустить эту тему и вместо неё перейти к другой:  
— Итак, тебе всё же нравится Фрэнк?  
— Даже не направляй разговор в это русло. Я пока что не знаю, и я не готов к чему-либо, даже после обоюдного знакомства. Совсем не готов, — выносит вердикт Джерард.  
— Но ты не можешь отрицать этого. Конечно, ты в праве притворяться, что у тебя нет никаких чувств по отношению к нему, это вполне возможно. Или всё не так? Мне довольно хорошо удаётся понять, что там у тебя на уме, и лично я считаю, что он тебе нравится, — возражает Майки.  
— Будь добр держать своё маленькое крипи-мнение подальше от моих мыслей. Я не думаю, что это то, что мне необходимо в данный момент. Окей? Мне и так тяжело принимать участие в этом несносном цирковом шоу, и делать из него ситком тоже не надо.  
— Нет никакого циркового шоу, — в голосе Майки начинает сквозить злость, — но вот почему ты упорно продолжаешь опускать себя? Говоря такие вещи и раня себя, ты перестаёшь быть тем, кем являешься сейчас.  
— Ты слишком сильно расстраиваешься из-за этого. — Джерард фыркает.  
— Я, блять, расстраиваюсь так же, как и любой обычный человек на моём месте. Это грубо, и поэтому я просто ненавижу, когда ты так поступаешь. Только потому, что ты не попадаешься под категорию «небинарный», это не даёт тебе право унижать себя! Это ведь то же самое, что и мизогиничная[2] девушка или гомофобный квир[3].  
— Это _не_ то же самое.  
— Ага, ну конечно. Это на самом деле одни и те же вещи. И это не нормально. И иногда, Джерард, я просто считаю, что тебе уже, чёрт побери, нужно вырасти.  
— Что?

Майки стонет:  
— Меня просто блядски достало твоё «я фрик, и никто меня не полюбит, поэтому я всячески буду себя унижать». Да, я прекрасно понимаю, что ты всё ещё боишься людей. Да, я понимаю и уважаю твой выбор, что ты не хочешь ничего им _рассказывать_. Единственное, чего я не понимаю, так это то, почему ты продолжаешь говорить о себе плохие вещи. Это просто до чёртиков глупо, потому что ты ведь тоже знаешь, что я принимаю тебя, Фрэнк принимает тебя, а ты всё продолжаешь пороть про себя какое-то дерьмо. Это действительно очень глупо. Ты сам — свой самый большой критик, и я просто устал от этого.  
— Но ведь это то, как я думаю, Майки.  
— Тогда хотя бы не произноси это вслух! — возражает тот. — Я не отрицаю, что это действительно так, но как насчёт того, чтобы оставлять это при себе? Может, тогда аура принятия поможет тебе осознать, что _ты не ёбаный фрик_?  
— Почему я всегда чувствую, что обо мне ты знаешь больше, чем сам я? — спрашивает Джерард.  
— Потому что я не стараюсь разглядывать в тебе каждый недостаток, тупица.  
— Но ты ведь всё ещё видишь их, у меня же он не один.  
— Ну, твой самый большой недостаток заключается в том, что говоришь о себе всякую чушь. Это настолько изнурительно — слышать, как человек, о котором я забочусь, утверждает подобные вещи да ещё и действительно верит в них. Ты и впрямь, блин, веришь в это. — Майки вздыхает. — Я не навязываю тебе своё мнение, и я не даю каких-либо инструкций по поведению, я просто хочу, чтобы ты прекратил делать это по отношению к себе. И я также склонен считать, что со временем Фрэнк может стать для тебя больше, чем другом.  
— Майки... Ты должен понять, что с этим, с тем, кто я сейчас, я никогда не смогу построить нормальные отношения.  
— Тогда что заставляет тебя считать так?  
— Майки, ну кто сможет полюбить человека, который меняет свой гендер день ото дня? Это огромная ноша, и некому будет помочь мне нести её. Кому я вообще могу понравиться, Майкс? Ни натуралы, ни геи не смогут полюбить меня. Я словно какой-нибудь колеблющийся флюгер — в какую-то минуту я указываю в правую сторону, а в следующую уже где-то совершенно в другом направлении.   
— Потому что геи и натуралы – не единственные существующие ориентанции, — иронически вырывается у Майки.  
— Ну, нет. Это странно. Как бы другие люди вообще называли меня? «Их парень, который иногда становится девушкой»? Я до сих пор не могу понять.  
— Но важно-то другое.  
— Ты увиливаешь от моей точки зрения. Да, мне нравится Фрэнк, но в то же время мне слишком сложно найти кого-то, кому я буду нравиться. Давай будем честными – это как пытаться удержать мыло мокрыми руками. Оно продолжает выпадать из них, совсем как я. Я — это кусок мыла, который никто просто не может удержать, — приводит доводы Джерард.  
— Ты не чёртов кусок мыла, а теперь позволь сказать мне то, что я думаю, потому что да, с одной стороны ты прав. Сейчас действительно сложно найти людей, которые примут тебя так, как ты бы этого хотел. Но ведь они также могут принять тебя таким, какой ты есть. При этом есть вероятность, что после слова «дружба» они проведут невидимую линию — просто потому, что не будут ценить тебя настолько сильно. Вероятность существует. Это не лучшее стечение обстоятельств, но это мир, в котором мы живём сегодня. Мир, где тебя поймут, когда ты скажешь, что веришь в понятие трансгендерности, и я всё же склоняюсь к тому, что это также пригодно и для тебя. Так что да, это возможно, но это не означает, что не существует таких людей, возможно, большого количества людей, которые бы не возражали против этих вещей. Есть также и те, кто и примут тебя, и, вероятно, способны полюбить тебя. Таким человеком окажется далеко не каждый, это так, и тебе будет гораздо сложнее найти себе кого-то, нежели другим людям, но это _не_ невозможно. Тебе нужен кто-то выдающийся, и ты сам тоже _заслуживаешь_ кого-нибудь выдающегося, — подводит итог Майки.  
— Но все шансы против меня. Ты хоть когда-нибудь слышал рассказы о том, что кто-то умудрился влюбиться в гендерфлюидного человека? Об этом нет ни сказок, ни легенд, ни фильмов, ни историй. Вот Роберт и Мэриан. Вот мистер Дарси и Элизабет. А это – Уиллоу и Тара. Даже ты иногда не сразу понимаешь, кем я становлюсь в определённые дни, так почему остальные вообще будут пробовать?  
— Тогда, в последний раз ты влюбился не в гендер, Джерард. Я проверял. Ты влюбляешься в личность, а гендер уже отступает на задний план.  
— Но тем не менее ты распределяешь людей по полу, не так ли? «Вот список моих жизнеспособных партнёров, основанный на том, что у каждого из них в штанах». – Джерард закатывает глаза.  
— Некоторые люди так и думают. — Майки прищуривает глаза. – Но далеко не все.  
— Это действительно не имеет значения. Я просто считаю, что пока мне это не нужно. И я не хочу состоять в отношениях.  
— Но ведь я и не собираюсь ссориться с тобой из-за этого. Одно сражение я уже выиграл, но на войну тебе придётся идти в одиночку.

***

— Эй, Майкс, спрашиваю просто из любопытства: как ты считаешь, будет ли когда-нибудь Джерард заинтересован в том, чтобы встречаться с человеком одного пола или что-то типа того? — спрашивает Фрэнк.

Майки остаётся только простонать, потому что блять, он так и знал, что рано или поздно это случится.

— Типа, стал бы Джерард встречаться с цисгендерным парнем или девушкой? Такая возможность есть, и я не отрицаю этого. Хотя я думаю, что он будет очень сильно нервничать из-за этого, потому что одна мысль о том, что, если Джи захочет с ними встречаться, будет вводить их в ужас, учитывая то, кем он является.  
— Но если ты и правда кого-то любишь, то пол не имеет значения, — возражает Фрэнк.  
— Это именно то, что я сказал ему! Джерард, по сути, самый самоуничтожительный человек, которого ты когда-либо встретишь, Фрэнк, и тебе придётся долго привыкать к нему.  
— Но почему? Джерард, он же действительно какой-то фантастический.  
— Господи, тебе нравится Джерард, — бормочет Майки, и его лицо встречается с подушкой от отчаяния. Он и так знал, что это было отличной возможностью, но теперь, когда Джерард настаивал, что он не нуждается в отношениях, появляется Фрэнк, который каким-то образом умудрился на него запасть.

Отныне Майки становится парнем, который застрял между ними, и он вообще понятия не имеет, что теперь от него требуется. Он просто хочет, чтобы Джерард был счастлив, и раз уж на то пошло, он бы правда не хотел, чтобы Фрэнку настолько сильно нравилась Джи (если б у него только был выбор), но в то же время это не означает, что он собирается жаловаться по этому поводу. Фрэнк неплохой человек, Джерард мог бы повести себя ещё хуже, но, похоже, теперь Фрэнк будет чувствовать себя обиженным, потому как тому просто ничего не нужно в данный момент.

Фрэнк выглядит виноватым.  
— Это плохо? Ты же брат Джи, и это весьма странная тема для разговора, но учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства...  
— Конечно же нет, это совсем не плохо... Но Джерард сам создаёт столько трудностей. Джи бы так не поступила, но то, что Джерард говорит такое за них обоих... Иногда лечение может стать болезнью, и это просто ужасно. Никто не видит себя в таком свете, как Джерард.  
— Но...  
— Я и так достаточно вмешиваюсь в его жизнь, но теперь я не собираюсь принимать участия в этой любовной части. Я не имею ничего против того, что тебе нравится Джерард, но тебе придётся справляться с ним самостоятельно. — Майки делает глубокий выдох.  
— Ну, я и так собирался делать всё самостоятельно, но мне просто хотелось узнать у тебя, если ли у меня хотя бы один шанс.

Майки издаёт звук, напоминающий рассерженного гуся, и Фрэнк решает сменить тему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] – презрение и смысл – в оригинале contempt и content; игра слов.  
> [2] - Мизогиния - ненависть по отношению к женщинам, женоненавистничество.  
> [3] - Квир - термин, использующийся для обозначения любой, не соответствующей традиционной, модели поведения и идентичности. Квир-идентичность позволяет одновременно сделать политическое заявление против гетеронормативности и вместе с тем отказаться от традиционной политики категоризации идентичностей. Также слово «queer» исходно в английском языке обозначало жаргонное ненормативное наименование геев.


	13. Gerard Totally Doesn't Like Frank

— Джерард?  
— М?  
— Ты просто смотрел на бумагу, ничего не делая, в течение двадцати минут, — говорит Фрэнк. — Ты уверен, что находишься в правильном мышлении, чтобы чем-нибудь заниматься?  
— Не уверен, что это так. Нет, – отвечает Джерард утвердительно.  
— Ну, ты хочешь поделать что-нибудь ещё?  
— Я не знаю. Я чувствую себя так, словно действительно хочу что-то сделать, но при этом будто бы готов провалиться в сон. Понимаешь, что я имею в виду?  
— Сейчас одиннадцать утра. — Фрэнк смотрит на часы.  
— Ну, тогда, может, и не хочу провалиться в сон. Стоит ли мне вздремнуть?  
— Собираешься вернуться к себе в спальню?  
— Нет, потому что я не считаю, что действительно хочу спать, дремать или что-либо ещё. Я просто чувствую, что вымотался, ничего не делая, и это самое точное описание моих эмоций в данный момент, которое я могу тебе предоставить, не углубляясь в детали, — отмечает Джерард.  
— Не думаю, что в твоём объяснении было настолько много деталей. — Фрэнк пожимает плечами. — Хотя ты потерял меня на полпути.  
— Ох, прости.  
— Да я только шучу. — Фрэнк улыбается. — Что бы ты хотел сделать, что не требует от тебя постоянного смотрения в одну точку в течение длительных периодов времени?  
— Думаю, отсюда вытекает идея посмотреть фильм, — предлагает Джерард.  
— Ну, есть небольшая разница между разглядыванием бумаги несколько минут и просмотров фильма, потому что, очевидно, в последнем есть движущиеся кадры.  
— Хочешь сказать, что на бумаге не может быть кадров? — уточняет он, поднимая в воздух бумажный лист.  
— Именно так. — Фрэнк кивает.  
— Обоснованно. — Джерард тоже пожимает плечами.

— Иди сюда, — вдруг зовёт его Фрэнк, и брови Джерарда застывают в замешательстве. — Ты вообще видишь чёртов телевизор где-нибудь в этой комнате? К сожалению, я пока не могу позволить себе посмотреть реальную постановку, скажем, в театре. По крайней мере, не используя полностью законные средства для этого.  
— Ладно?..  
— Так ты будешь смотреть что-нибудь или всё-таки предпочтёшь разглядывать бумажку ещё несколько часов?  
— Нет, со мной пока всё не настолько плохо, — и Джерард встаёт.  
Фрэнк сидит на своей кровати, оперевшись о стену, его ноги вытянуты вдоль. Джерард неловко присаживается около него, вытянув ноги параллельно ногам Фрэнка, а затем кладёт одну из них между ног парня, и тот издаёт такой звук, словно ему трудно дышать.

— Я не смогу поставить компьютер ровно, если ты будешь сидеть так далеко от меня. Или придвигаешься ближе, или скрещиваешь ноги, — говорит он, и Джерард постепенно начинает становиться красного цвета.

Фрэнк является нахальным мудаком, и это правда, но Джерарду совершенно необязательно возражать по поводу этого, особенно когда его просят придвинуться чуточку ближе.

— Что бы ты хотел посмотреть? — уточняет Фрэнк, когда Уэй находится лишь в нескольких дюймах от него. Ему нравится, как Джерард пахнет — словно какой-то травянистый запах с нотками розмарина. Этот запах отличается от запахов других людей, но он безусловно ему нравится. В следующий момент Фрэнк понимает, что запах имеет гендерно-нейтральный оттенок, что почему-то уже не удивляет его.  
— Это ведь твой компьютер.  
— А это Нетфликс, — отвечает Фрэнк, хотя на самом деле у него нет зарегистрированного аккаунта. По крайней мере, ни одного его собственного. У парней из соседней комнаты таковой имеется, и они разрешают Фрэнку использовать его, когда какие-либо их девайсы не используются. А всё потому, что Фрэнк просто на мели – даже четвертаки, валяющиеся на тротуаре, приводят его в восторг.

***

Майки заходит в комнату два часа спустя, где обнаруживает, что Джерард всё ещё сидит на кровати Айеро, на плече которого находится Фрэнк в бессознательном состоянии. Глаза Фрэнка плотно закрыты, и он всецело использует голову Джерарда в качестве подушки.

— Он спит? — уточняет Майки.  
— Вроде того, — говорит Джерард.  
— Фу.  
— Знаешь, я думаю, что он довольно милый.  
— Ты так считаешь только потому, что не слышал, как он храпит посреди ночи.  
— Но он вообще не храпел! — защищается Джерард.  
— И как давно он спит?  
— Около часа, — бормочет Джерард, смотря на Фрэнка уголками глаз: он действительно выглядит очень довольным и мирным, когда спит. Возможно, Джерард даже не стал бы возражать, чтобы видеть подобного Фрэнка каждое утро.  
— И как тебе удалось не двигаться всё это время?  
— Ну, он заснул на моём плече, верно? Я не хочу будить его!  
— Нет, конечно нет… Потому что это единственная вещь, которую стал бы делать разумный человек, — отвечает Майки. — Но опять же, ты полагаешь, что он милый, откуда я могу сделать вывод, что твоя логика немного притуплена.  
— Но я… — уже было начинает Джерард, но затем прерывает самого себя, — я всего лишь не хочу беспокоить его… он выглядит очаровательно.  
— И он тебе не нравится. — Майки закатывает глаза и падает на свою кровать, которая граничит по соседству с кроватью Фрэнка.  
— Чш-ш, он, конечно, спит, но всё ещё может слышать тебя! — шипит Джерард.  
— Или всё-таки нравится, — гнёт своё Майки, и это даже больше не звучит как вопрос.  
— Может быть.  
— Очевидно же! Ты позволяешь парню заснуть у себя на плече, а потом не хочешь двигаться. Если это не знак того, что он тебе нравится, тогда я не знаю, что это.  
— Может быть, это лишь ознаменование, что я хороший человек?  
— Определённо нет. — Майки фыркает, а Джерард состраивает ему гримасу. Тот не обижается, лишь пожимает плечами, словно безмолвно кое-что доказывая: «а всё-таки я прав».  
— Просто делай то, за чем пришёл сюда.  
— Что ты собираешься предпринять, если я скажу, что вернулся, чтобы отлить?  
— А ты как считаешь, сколько ещё он будет спать? Я ведь не смогу оставаться здесь вечно!  
— Я ведь просто так сказал…  
— Сказал-не сказал, просто иди и занимайся своим дерьмом, — ворчит Джерард.  
— Кажется, сегодня кто-то слишком капризный.  
— Отъебись.

На самом деле Фрэнк просыпается спустя какое-то время после того, как в их комнату возвращается Майки. Примерно через десять минут он уже сидит и сонно моргает глазами.

— Я что, заснул? — первое, о чём он спрашивает.  
— Да, — отвечает за всех Майки, и Фрэнк едва ли не подпрыгивает, когда видит его.  
— Извини, Джерард…  
— Да нет, всё в порядке.  
Младший Уэй едва удерживается, чтобы не добавить вслед «и Джерард был довольно сильно увлечён этим», но в итоге ничего не говорит.

Разумеется, Джерард не будет признаваться в чём-либо, но Майки уверен, что чувства есть не только у него. Что касается самого Джерарда, то он практически признался в этом на днях, но до сих пор избегает прямого ответа на вопрос. Майки частично понимает, от каких убеждений отталкивается его брат, но в это же время он верит, что если и найдётся такой человек, который сумеет полюбить Джерарда за его сумасбродную и появляющуюся от случая к случаю персону, то это будет только к лучшему. Фрэнк кажется ему весьма хорошим кандидатом, потому как у него нет необходимости подробно объяснять ему каждую вещь и постоянно вмешиваться, если тому действительно нравится Джерард. Единственная вещь, которая точно должна быть ему известна, — это тот факт, что Джерард и впрямь нравится Фрэнку. Он _уже_ им увлечён, а заставить Джерарда заинтересоваться во Фрэнке — лишь вопрос времени. Тем не менее, самая сложная часть заключается в том, чтобы заставить Джерарда проявить открытый интерес: он уже есть, безусловно, но ему не хватает немного самокопания на этот счёт.

— Я подвинусь, — вдруг говорит Фрэнк, резко поднимая голову, и его лицо оказывается буквально в нескольких дюймах от Джерарда. Джерарду в свою очередь не нравится то, каким холодным теперь кажется его плечо без Фрэнка: в какой-то степени это опустошает его.  
— Я, эм… Мне уйти? — спрашивает он тихим голосом.  
— Да, — говорит Майки.  
— Нет, ты можешь остаться, — заявляет Фрэнк в тот же момент.  
— Наверное, мне лучше всё-таки уйти…  
— Но ты не обязан!  
— Знаешь, выражение твоего лица говорит об обратном, и я надеюсь, ты оставишь нас на какое-то время, — гнёт своё Майки.  
— Майкс, ты просто ужасен. — Фрэнк вздыхает и качает головой.  
— Вовсе нет, я просто исполняю роль любящего брата!  
— Фрэнк, не мог бы ты заморозить его зубную щётку от моего имени? — интересуется Джерард.  
— Нет! – восклицает Майки. – Ты не можешь вот так просто взять и сказать ему, что делать! Никто, блять, не тронет мою щётку!  
— Я обязательно займусь этим! Увидимся позже, Джерард!  
Он улыбается Фрэнку ещё раз, прежде чем бесшумно покинуть комнату.

— Лучше бы тебе держать свои грязные ручонки подальше от моих стоматологических приборов. — Майки щурится.  
— Почему ты велел ему убираться? Я хотел, чтобы Джерард остался!  
— О, так мне нужно получать оповещение каждый раз, когда ты приударяешь за ним?  
— Слышать от тебя такие слова весьма жутко…  
— Ты уже ввязался в это, решив начать ухаживать за Джерардом.  
— Я не ухаживаю за ним!  
Майки закатывает глаза: — Какого чёрта ты ещё отрицаешь то, что действительно является правдой? Хотя нет, не думаю, что на самом деле хочу это знать.  
— Я просто кокетливый от природы человек.  
— Ты просто _извращённый_ от природы человек.  
— А почему я не могу сочетать в себе и то, и другое?  
— Ты настолько безнадёжный… Неужели ты правда полагаешь, что я буду молча наблюдать за тем, как ты пассивно флиртуешь с Джерардом и падаешь на Джи весь остаток года?  
— Последнее звучит проще, — признаётся Фрэнк.

Майки не отвечает — вместо этого он закатывает глаза в который раз, потому что это его любимое занятие, если у него выдаётся свободное время. Вообще, Майки склонен закатывать глаза только по трём причинам: когда волнуется за Джерарда, когда вынужден нянчиться с Фрэнком, ну или же совмещать и то, и другое одновременно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тут вот глава какая-то уж больно посредственная получилась, я попыталась разбавить её несколькими лишними словечками и могла где-то немножко исковеркать смысл, но по-моему всё равно как-то уныло смотрится.


End file.
